Pale Beams
by C.W. Aiko
Summary: All Finished! Find out what happens and how it all comes together!
1. Default Chapter

Pale Beams  
Chapter #1  
The Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all associated characters are the property of   
Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animation, and DIC.  
  
Rated 'R' for strong language.  
  
Another D-, what was her mother going to say about this one?   
Worse yet, what was Darien going to say? He was never going to want   
to go out with her again! After all who would want o go out with a dumb  
16 year old that couldn't do simple algebra? The young girl walked   
dejectedly home. Slim with tall legs she almost looked petite and fragile   
from far away. Until you got up close, She was no tiny breakable flower.  
The girl also had an inner strength; a certain way that she carried herself   
that said that she was strong and yet vulnerable. Her long hair was put up   
into an unusual hairstyle. Two golden buns were on either side of her head,  
from them hung long streamers of the softest golden hair that a person ever  
saw they fell down passed the calves of her almost impossible long legs.   
She had large expressive eyes that were always smiling and full of never   
ending sparkle, however if one looked closely they could see that she had  
an almost haunted look deep in her eyes that spoke of tragedies that no  
normal 16 year old could have possibly gone through in one life time. Serena  
almost burst into tears at the thought of it. She walked even slower home. She   
didn't have to pick up Reenie at school because Reenie said that she was old   
enough to walk home on her own now. Of course Serena still worried about   
her going home all alone, but she had to let her go some time right? Luckily   
when she walked into the house there was no one there. Mom must have   
gone out for grocery's she thought.  
Quickly she went up to her room and shut the door. Looking again  
at her test she grimaced. I really am smart, she thought. So why do I continue  
to do this on all of my tests?  
I guess it all goes back to the time that I got my first B-. She had   
only been in third grade and had nightmares that night before the test. The  
next day she had slept through the test waking only in time to quickly do   
the first 10 questions giving her an incomplete assignment. The teacher had  
looked at her and told her that she simply wasn't smart, only a dumb child  
couldn't finish a simple spelling test. But she supposed that she would give  
her a B- since she had done some of it. Serena had cried all that day and   
the next. She had cried so hard that her mom kept her home from school   
because she was so worried about her.   
Serena had just never done well at tests after that, and then her   
grades had gone down. She had decided that she was too dumb to do   
her homework to, after all why do the homework if you're going to fail   
the test? There was just no point. So now every one thought that she   
was just naturally stupid. Again she looked at the test, well there was   
nothing she could do about it now, it was too late, and Serena never   
liked to stick to a depressing topic for too long. She decided that she  
was hungry, again. So she ran down stairs to grab a bite to eat. Half way   
down the stairs her communicator beeped.  
Great She thought.   
Just Great. Why did this have to happen now?   
"Serena here, what's up?" She spoke to her wrist.   
"Serena?"   
Amys voice came clearly through the intercom. "We need   
you down at the school yard, right away. Some new Yuma is attacking   
the children and Reenies in the group he's taken hostage!"   
Immediately concern filled Serena's head. Oh, God Reenie!   
"I'll be right there Amy," she yelled.   
Knowing that she was alone she brought her hands out in front   
of her chest and whispered "Moon Gorgeous Make Up!"   
Within seconds her body was wrapped in soft moon glow that   
disappeared leaving her clad in her sailor outfit. Forcing her self to   
concentrate she thought of an area near the school yard and willed her   
self to be there. Her body glowed and then she was gone, traveling through   
the air in tiny pieces only to arrive at the exact location that she had though  
of.   
Yes! She thought. Teleportation by herself was one of the newer  
tricks that she had been working on secretly. There were a great many things  
that she had learned to do alone that the others didn't know about, and that  
she didn't wish to share quite yet. As soon as she landed she took off running  
toward the playground of the school.   
Arriving at the scene she saw Mars and Venus double-teaming   
a huge monster. Man was this thing ugly! She thought. . It was green  
and had sharp spikes all over its body. Scanning the field quickly she  
saw Reenie with a bunch of children. She had not been able to transform  
due to all of the attention that was on her as she tried to quiet down the   
younger... and older children. They made eye contact and Reenie nodded   
saying that she was all right and that she could sit this one out. Serena  
smiled and took her fighting stance.   
"About time Meatball Head!" Rae yelled. "Take the monster out already!"  
But Serena couldn't the monster was too fast and she needed time to   
gather the energy to fight it, so she did what she always did in this situation,   
she played with it. Serena dashed about looking like a total moron,   
completely fooling the monster into believing that she was incompetent.   
It always worked. Just as she was ready to give up on that tactic, the   
monster lost all interest in her. Turning his interest to ...Amy! No!   
Serena thought as he fired up an attack at an unsuspecting Amy who  
was trying to get readings on it for future reference. Serena thought   
quickly and dived/ jumped into the line of fire. She heard Reenies   
cry of dismay as she felt the burning heat scorch her back.   
  
"Serena get out of the way!" She heard Mars yell." God cant   
you just stay out of things? You didn't have to jump right into   
that you know."   
Mars was totally exasperated, but she had not seen   
what Serena had so Serena let it go. She stood up and saw   
that now the monster was looking at Mars. She closed her eyes and mentally  
called her Rod to her hand, and as it was appearing she was already saying   
the words to make the magic come.   
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" She cried. The only reason that she   
yelled those words instead of whispered it like most of the girls was to cover up  
the pain that she always felt when she channeled the magic energy. She felt it like  
a hot brand searing her veins and blistering her hands as she released it into the  
rod. It came out of the top of the rod in dozens of deadly pure sparks that killed  
the evil monster on the spot.   
Tiredly she ran an arm across her perspiring brow to get rid of the sweat.  
That always hurts so badly when I'm done doing it. She thought. All of the  
children cheered   
  
"Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon!" Serena smiled and waved to them knowing that   
all they knew was that Sailor Moon had saved them, not that the monster   
was actually dangerous. Oh to be a kid again. She thought to herself.  
"Geeze moron why did you run INTO the attack instead of staying out  
of the way! You could have gotten one of us killed. I swear you have   
got to be the most irresponsible person I know!" Mars started yelling at her.   
"Uh, Mars, can we go somewhere else for this?" asked Amy softly.   
"Yea, sure, if that's all right with our Leader."   
The tone of her voice had changed to mocking, as usual on the   
word leader. She's never going to believe me capable to lead the group.   
Serena smiled and nodded as if she hadn't understood the sarcasm in Rae's  
voice. She glanced at Reenie who again nodded to say that she would follow   
when she could.   
] The scouts all leaped away to a safe spot in the park near by.   
Oh boy, here it comes! Serena thought as she saw the look on Mars'   
face. Sure enough it came. Loudly.   
  
"You are so dumb Serena, how are we supposed to protect you if all you   
do is get yourself into danger? You are..."   
Serena just droned it out for the rest of the tirade as she usually did   
only nodding and grimacing every now and again to assure Rae that she   
was listening to her. She suddenly heard something that made her start to   
pay attention to Rae again.  
"Whoa! What did you just say?" She asked incredulous and sure that  
she had heard right.   
"You heard what I said Meatballs for Brains, I said that your a bad   
mother to Reenie. No real mom who cared about her daughter would just   
run around trying to get us and the kids injured by some dumb Yuma. Reenie  
can't look up to someone like that. You're horrible at school, being on time,   
fighting, and ...your horrible at protecting your own child. Reenie could have  
gotten hurt out there. YOUR A BAD MOM!!" Rae finished this at a shout,  
her face all red she stormed off.  
Serena and the rest of the girls stood rooted to the spot, their mouths   
open in shock. Sympathetically the girls each detransformed and cam over   
to Serena.  
"It's all right Serena, she didn't mean it." Lita started.   
"Yeah! I'm sure that she just had a majorly bad day." Mina added.  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Rae's always like that. I'm sure you're not a bad  
mother." Amy added her two senses in.   
Serena forced a smile and put on her I'm a ditz mode and cheerfully said,  
"Yeah, your right. I'm not really Reenies mom yet anyway, and she's just   
being herself right?"   
The girls were all fooled and smiled thinking that Serena hadn't really  
been hurt by anything that Rae had said.   
"OK, we'll see you tomorrow." they said and walked away sure that   
everything was fine. But they each had a small doubt in their minds, Maybe  
Rae was right, Maybe she was too ditzy to be the leader, and worse off future  
Queen? Serena stood quietly there in the park for a while, she didn't power   
down, knowing that her back was still not healed after the monsters attack. If she   
left her suit on for a little while longer then her skin would heal and leave no visible   
marks.   
Am I such a horrible mom? Do I really deserve to rule this wonderful planet  
and watch over the people? I must do better, for Reenie, and to do a better job   
as a leader! So engrossed in her own thought was she that she failed to hear Reenie come up beside her, until she took her hand. Startled Serena looked down. Blue   
eyes met red ones filled with concern.   
Reenie looked up at Serena with concern. She   
knew that her mom was hurting, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that  
the special silver thread inside of her was trembling, which meant that something  
was troubling Serena.  
"Are you all right Serena?" she asked  
. Serena nodded and powered down from her sailor suit. Reenie saw her   
wince and quickly let go of her hand, knowing that it probably still hurt from her   
release of energy. Only her and Darien knew that rush of power was no simple  
attack but that it actually took a great deal out of Serena. Reenie herself only   
knew because she had seen the blisters on Serenas hands and saw her tremble   
when she was alone after a fight. Reenie had a great deal of faith in her mom, she   
never showed it of course but it was there all the same. When Reenie used any   
of her attacks she felt only a little bit of pain, and she knew that she released way   
less energy than Serena did, so she felt relief that she did not have to handle that   
power yet. So she was startled when Serena grabbed hold of her hands again.   
Looking up she saw Serena smile. Inside the string had stopped trembling so   
she smiled back, glad that things were O.K. again.   
"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat Small Lady/" Serena asked.   
"Uh, huh!" Reenie said smiling at the affectionate term that only her mom  
could say with such love. "Maybe things are OK." Reenie smiled as she   
walked off with Serena.  
Serena had stilled the thread that her and   
her daughter shared as easily as she had stilled the one between her and Darien.  
Knowing that he would pick up on her distress also she had thought ahead   
and stopped it. Enough of that now it was time to eat. Serena smiled and   
congratulated Reenie on her excellent job on her test in History that day. When  
Reenie told her that she had gotten a one hundred percent she promised to take  
her out for ice cream after dinner that night. Even though she had fun spending time  
with Reenie the thought still lingered inside of her mind when she went to bed that night. What if I'm NOT good enough?   
The next morning Serena woke up fresh and energized for the day. It was beautiful outside and in response she was in a great mood. Serena had already decided   
to forgive Rae for her words, keeping a grudge against anyone just wasn't her style. However she had decided to show all of her friends that she wasn't just a 'Meatball   
Head' but actually that she was a really smart girl. Besides this would help her be a   
better role model to Reenie. With all her thoughts clear in her mind Serena ran, without tripping, and on time, down stairs for breakfast.  
"Serena!" her mom said, quite stunned that her only daughter was up this early in  
the morning. "What on earth are you doing up at this hour of the morning?"  
"Mom, it's six o'clock, school starts in an hour and I need to eat and help Reenie   
get ready for the day. So I need to be up now, don't I?" Serena said this with a   
sweet smile of innocence.   
'Uh, , well, yes I guess you do dear." Her mom said this with confidence and a   
little pride that her daughter had thought ahead for once. And of course she wanted   
her to do it again, so she didn't ask any questions. Quickly Serena consumed the food   
with only the energy that her and Reenie had and dashed upstairs to wake her up.  
Opening the door to Reenies room up carefully she gazed in on her sleeping daughter. She looks so peaceful there, so beautiful and sweet. How on the Moon could I have  
ever not loved this child? Even for a second? With her curly pink hair all tousled and fanning her face, the 'Small Lady' looked nothing like a small lady, but more like a  
sleeping angel. Smiling softly Serena walked over to the bed and knelt down   
next to it. Placing her hand on Reenies' shoulder she whispered   
"Small Lady?"  
Reenie merely mumbled something that sounded like "Mommy? Just   
five more   
minutes mommy." and rolled over. "Oh no you don't." Serena grinned   
and tried again, louder.  
"SMALL LADY!!!!!" The walls seemed to vibrate with her voice. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Reenie cried and jumped   
three feet into the air. "WHY DID You do that?" she yelled the first words  
then quieted down when she saw who it was.   
"To wake you up." Serena said flippantly. "I swear on the moon Small   
Lady, you remind me of me sometimes." Turning around she didn't see the   
smile that crossed Reenies face at her last words.   
The look on Ms. Harukas' face when Serena stepped into class was   
amazing. Since Serena was usually the last student in, it was quite a shock   
to the poor teacher when she was the first one in that day. The rest of the   
day was also a stunning success for Serena. The surprise quiz was simple   
and she smiled when she handed in the paper. Ms. Haruka however   
grimaced as she thought of how guilty she would feel when she handed   
Serena back a fifteen or less. She had to check the paper four times   
and even then she had someone else check it. There was no way that   
Serena could have gotten a 100%, there was just no way. She was   
even more surprised when Serena handed in all of her other work   
and her homework for that day, before the hour was over.   
The substitute came in after lunch recess to tell the class that   
Ms. Haruka had gone to see the doctor and wouldn't be back   
until the next day. After school Serena remembered that she  
and the girls had a scout meeting that night at Raes' temple.   
Boy aren't those guys going to be surprised!   
Serena stopped by Reenies School to pick her up on the   
way over but discovered that her mom had already done it.   
Knowing that if she didn't hurry she would be late for the meeting  
Serena ran as fast as she could to the temple. With her enhanced  
physical capabilities she ran the three-mile distance in less than 30 seconds.  
Slowing down she walked up the steps and entered the temple as if she   
had walked there.  
"Hi guys! Am I late?" she asked taking a seat near Mina. The girls   
stopped talking and did a double take.   
"Serena?" Lita asked in surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"  
"Well the meeting starts in five minutes so I thought that I would be here on   
time for once so that you guys didn't have to wait for me. Especially for Rae,   
I know that your always yelling at that and me you do it for my own good, so   
I'm sorry for yesterday hush. Forgive me?" Serena asked smiling at her friend.   
Rae just stared at her and slowly nodded.   
"Well then lets get started shall we?" Serena settled in for the beginning of the   
meeting, which in the past she had always missed. Mina started it.  
"Well as I was saying," she said glancing at Serena. "We should find out where   
the base is and what these Yuma's are after."   
"Yea, the monster didn't come out of no where, it has to have a purpose like   
what Amy said, and it's a special type of Yuma that we've never seen." Lita   
added in.   
"Wait! what did I miss? Did you guys start the meeting with out me?   
I was here five minutes early!" Serena butted in shocked.   
"Well Serena we always get all of the ...more. Uh, ... hard, yea that's it!   
Most of the hard parts of the meetings over before you show up anyway."   
Mina said.  
"You guys do this all the time? Now I know why you always seemed to know   
more about the monster than I do. How you all seem to know where to look   
for them. I always thought that it was dumb luck!' Serena was indignant now,   
her face was red and she was close to tears.   
"Do you realize that I could get hurt because I know less about the monster   
than you guys do? That Reenie could have gotten hurt. That I would NOT  
have been properly prepared to protect people, to protect YOU!"   
The girls just looked up at a now standing Serena almost afraid of her.  
"Well, we didn't think that much of it Serena. And besides its not like you  
actually protect any one, we do all the fighting! You just finish him off   
because we're to tired form using all of our energy to do it." Rae fired  
back, as usual acting before she thought.   
"But I try to protect you the best that I can." Serena began to explain.  
BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! All of their beepers went off at the same   
time. Serena punched the button on her beeper that let her see who it was  
that was calling. Reenies face appeared. She was in her sailor suit ready  
to fight.  
"Serena! Girls, Get over here as fast as you can! There's a Yuma and   
he's attacking the kids at the park!" "We're on our way!" The girls shouted  
and transformed quickly. In a flash they were off to the park. Upon   
arriving they found Chibi Moon already fighting the monster with her   
wand.  
"You guys," Amy began. "The monster seems to be after the little   
children, from what I've seen they are all children under the age of 11."   
It barely registered to Serena that Reenie was only 10 years old; she   
was too busy watching the monsters attack to see what it was made of.  
Lots of sharp objects and very good aim. But, it seems to have  
problems seeing out of its right eye and is very protective of the   
jewel on its left arm. She thought.  
The monster was only momentarily distracted by the scout's appearance.   
It then turned back to the children.  
"Oh no!" Jupiter whispered.   
"What is it Jupiter? Are you O.K.?" Serena asked quickly.  
"Robby, Robby's in that group." Jupiter was looking towards a little  
boy about Reenies age who had light brown hair that curled impishly  
around his face. His dark chocolate eyes were brimming with tears  
as the monster advanced on the children.  
"Robby?" Serena was puzzled, who was Robby? Then she remembered   
something that Lita had told her earlier that week about being   
a mentor to a little boy.  
"Not Robby the kid your mentoring Robby." Lita nodded grimly.  
"He's not going to get his hands on Robby." she said firmly.   
Serena understood that tone of voice; she used it oddly enough   
every time that Reenie was in danger.  
No, she thought That monster wont harm Robby, I swear it.   
"Hey moron!" Mars shouted. "Over here! Mars Flame SNIPER!"  
she felled and sent out her arrow. The monster ducked and the shot   
went wide. "Shoot!' Mars grumbled.   
"Let me try..." Jupiter said.  
"Wait no!" Serena cried. But it was too late.   
"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!' Electricity headed straight for the  
monster and ... missed when the monster ducked. Unfortunately   
Sailor Chibi Moon was standing right behind it. And the lightning   
was headed straight for her! "NOOOOOO!" Serena yelled and   
ran towards Reenie. Jumping she tackled Reenie to the side and  
took the force of the blow to her back and her legs.  
"AAAAHHH!!!" she yelled as pure electricity shot through   
her lower body.   
"No!! Serena!' Reenie shouted. "Are you O.K.? Please Serena   
talk to me!" The little girl was almost crying as she tried to push   
Serenas limp body off of hers.   
Serena grunted with pain and seeing her child's distress she managed a smile and nodded. "It's OK honey." she said and got slowly to her feet. She unknowingly leaned on Reenie when she was up and didn't seem to realize it. The other scouts were oblivious to the fact that their leader was hurt due to the fact that the monster had immediately turned its attention onto the children when He had finished ducking, so none of them even knew what Jupiter's bolts had hit when they'd missed their target.   
"Sailor Moon!!" Mina said exasperated. "This is no time to be a sissy. Come and fight damnit!" Thinking that Serena was hiding behind Chibi Moon. The rest of the group turned to see what their leader was doing and forgot about the monster. Serena hadn't of course, and she saw it aim for the small child that Lita cared so much for. Forcing her dead limbs to move she walked, she couldn't run, as fast as she could to save the child.  
"You guys, Robby! He's after Robby!" Serena was closer but she couldn't make it in time so she called on the other girls."  
Lita turned a look of utter horror crossing her features.   
"ROBBY!!" she yelled. She tried to get to the child but only managed to save it from some of the attack. Serena gathered all of her strength and yelled   
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"   
Agonizing pain rippled through her and after releasing the energy she collapsed onto her knees, too weak to stand. Clutching the ground as if it were a lifeline she managed to hold back the tears that were brimming in her eyes. When she was able to control her expression she looked up.  
"Jupiter I am so very, very sorry." she said quietly, she was ashamed that she hadn't gotten to Robby in time.  
Jupiter was still holding the small child in her arms. She looked up her face was a mask of anger and rage.   
"He'll be fine, just some bruises, that's all." All of the girls breathed a sigh of relief. "No thanks to you Sailor Moon." This was said in a menacing whisper.   
"Huh?' Lita heard Serena say. She looked over at her 'friends' baffled expression.   
"I said, No Thanks To YOU!" All of Jupiter's doubts about Serena had come true that night. She had always pushed them back thinking that there was no way that Serena could be that irresponsible to let and innocent bystander get hurt. When she looked down into her arms at the small boy, she remembered how earlier that week he had been laughing and playing baseball with her in this very same park. How much joy she had felt when Robby had run up to her and hugged her with only the enthusiasm that a small boy of ten could have. He was so still now, so still. Her rage boiled over.   
"You were closer than all of us Serena. You could have saved the boy, but no, you just sat there on the ground being inexcusably lazy. God Serena, you acted like you couldn't get up. How could you just sit there while this kid got hurt? You were my friend and while you were a crybaby and a little clumsy and lazy, I never until now believed that you would ever do this. This is inexcusable and I am ashamed to call you my princess."  
Jupiter didn't actually mean this but she was just so mad at her friends incompetence tat she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. She had after all seen Serena just sit there and look numbly at the child. True, she had called out a warning but what good was it to just do that? Why, Why hadn't she moved? Grasping the child tightly Lita gave Sailor Moon one more scathing look and ran off towards the hospital.   
"But..." Serena began. But it was too late. Jupiter had left. "You guys..." Serena started, but the look on the other girl's faces stopped her words. She had never seen them so mad at any one. Not even a monster. "Protect us the best you can, huh? You couldn't protect a tree! I'm sick of trying to protect a princess who doesn't even care for others. That's what a princess should do you know. Care more about others than herself. You aren't a princess, you're just a stupid crybaby and I denounce you from your role as Sailor Scout Leader. All in favor?"   
Mars posed the question. Mina raised her hand quickly, looking with scorn upon Serena.   
"Amy?"   
Mars asked. Almost reluctantly Amy raised her hand.   
"Then it's final, Serena is out of the group and Mina is the new leader." Serena felt as if her heart was breaking,  
"No," she whispered. Protecting this group and people was her life, her whole life. "Please don't do this. Please." she begged.   
"Its too late Princessss." Mars dragged out the last letter. We are no longer your court."  
With that they all turned and disappeared into the night. Serena detransformed and started to cry. Heart braking sobs that racked her chest.   
"Chibi Moon?" Mina said.  
Mina! I knew she wouldn't leave me! Serena thought looking up with hope in her eyes. But Mina wasn't looking at her.   
"You can still come with us. We'll fight with you. Come on, you can stay with me." Mina smiled and held out her hand.  
Reenie Serena had forgotten that she was there. She looked over. Reenie had tears falling down her face and she was still in her sailor outfit.   
"Small Lady, You can go if you want to. Maybe they're right, maybe you would be safer with them." Serena stated. She managed a smile even though inside she was dying with the thought of not having Reenie close. " Go on." She said this very softly and fully expected Reenie to stay with one of the girls, she was always telling Serena how she would love to stay at one of their houses so that she wouldn't have to deal with Serena's whining. Serena was startled when Reenies' face got red and she stood up.   
Reenie felt like her insides were being shredded, especially her heart.   
"How could you? How could you do this to Serena? She has protected you all for years. She is the light that holds the sailor scouts together. I still have faith in her, I always will. She's never let me down yet." Reenie stood up taller, taking the princess stance that her mom had tried so hard to get her to do in the future. She had never felt the need to act higher than anyone until now.  
"I am ashamed of you all, never have I ever been ashamed to call any of you my trusted and loyal friends, neither has my mother in the future. This will come back to haunt you. Mark my words you will regret this that you have done tonight. I am staying with my mother. You may go now."  
Turning she dismissed the ex captain of her mothers guard with an imperious wave of her hand. She had never felt so triumphant and yet so sad in her whole life. The scouts were her friends and protectors in the future as well as here in this time, and she didn't want to treat them this way but they deserved it. Reenie powered down and helped a still weak Serena to her feet." Can you walk home?" She asked with worry in her voice. Serena smiled. "No, just wait here a minute OK?" Reenie didn't understand why they had to wait there but she nodded to please Serena.   
Serena knew why they should wait. Darien was home. He had gone away for a college field trip for the weekend. She felt him coming closer. She hadn't expected him to be back so soon but he must have gotten back today. Unfortunately he had also felt their string vibrate and was on his way. She watched the rooftops for him and was slightly surprised when he pulled up to the park entrance in his car. He got out of the car and she was still taken back by his appearance. He was so ruggedly handsome with all of that black glossy hair and muscles rippling beneath his shirt.   
"Serena? Are you all right? Was there a Yuma? Why is Reenie in her suit but your not?"  
He's babbling Serena almost laughed and probably would have if the world wou7ld have stopped turning so fast.  
" D-D-Darien! She's hurt; one of Jupiter's attacks hit her instead of the Yuma! A-A-A-And the s-scoutstheyweresayingallthisbadstuffsboutheraandthen................."   
Reenie started out slow but had picked up speed and was talking to fast for Darien and Serena to understand. She trailed off and was about to start one of Serena's full-fledged wails when Serena held up her hand. Serena had gained a little strength back and had moved a small way away from Reenie. She managed a smile and started to speak.   
"Muffin," she addressed Darien." I'm all right."  
"Serena that's bull." He began when she held up her hand again.  
"No," she said sternly. "I'm really OK, lets just go home now all right? No small lady, its all right we can tell him later, hmm."  
Reenie shut her mouth; She had been about to start all over again about the other girls when Serena had cut her off.   
"Now, all we have to do is go home and rest and. Darien?" "Yes sweetheart?"  
He looked up from his pockets where he had been searching for the keys to open his car again.  
"Catch me...."Serena fell down like a stone.   
  
  
Hey! How did you like it, this is my very first fan fiction so if its hated by any one go easy Kay? Please let me know how you feel. Write me at   
More coming! 


	2. Pale Beams:Help

Hey Everyone,  
I just noticed that my e-mail adress wasn't in my chapter, I am sooo sorry about that. Anyway I have more chapters coming, but i need some help first. I noticed that all the other stories have "Review" Sighns next to them and I just can not figure out how to get one of my own! I really want to know what everyone thinks, so if anyone who knows how to achieve this "review sighn Please, Please email me at gidget2010@hotmail.com, and let me know. Thanks a million.  
  
Crystal Wings 


	3. Pale Beams Chapter 2

Pale Beams   
Chapter #2   
Dreams and Fears   
  
Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all associated characters are the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animation, and DIC.  
  
Rated 'R' for strong language.  
  
  
Dariens' questioning look turned to horror and he ran to catch his love before she   
  
hit the ground. He grabbed her just in the nick of time. Lifting her weight easily he turned   
  
to his future daughter." Come on sweetie, you can stay at my house tonight, I'll call and   
  
tell your mom that I'm Amy's father, if that's all right with you?"   
  
Reenie nodded, her lips still trembling. There was silence on the way to Dariens'   
  
apartment. Reenie kept looking back on Serenas still form in the back seat. It will be   
  
okay, Dariens' a doctor and he always makes everything O.K.. She grabbed on to   
  
Serena's hand and held tight the rest of the way home.  
  
Serena hadn't seen her collapse coming. She had only felt Dariens' strong arms   
  
catch her as she fell. He always caught her. Then there had been a dark void for a time but   
  
now she was having terrible dreams. She could feel another presence in the dream with her   
  
but she couldn't place the familiar light. It seemed to be near her but not near her at the   
  
same time. The dream was a nightmare. The scouts were in danger and she couldn't help   
  
them. Amy lay far at the end of a battlefield her scout uniform covered in blood; her blue   
  
hair covered her face. Rae lay opposite of her fallen comrade, her ravens hair matted close   
  
to her head with her own blood, her arm was bent at an impossible angle above her head.   
  
Lita was spread eagle with a sharp piece of metal protruding from her stomach. Her forest   
  
green eyes were open and staring listlessly at the night sky. Mina was the only one still   
  
alive. Being the captain of the guard she was the most resilient scout. She fought with all   
  
of her might. The monster laughed at her pitiable attacks and swung a might arm at her   
  
felling her to the ground.  
  
'Why Serena! " Mina yelled.   
  
"Why did you run? We needed you!"   
  
I didn't run. Serena thought "Mina!! I'm right here, Mina!! Don't give up; I know you   
  
can do it. I'll help you. Moon Gorgeous Makeup!"   
  
Nothing happened. Why didn't she transform. She tried again.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Make Up!"  
  
Still nothing. She looked frantically around for a weapon. Wait a minute! What was   
  
that Herself? What was she doing crying behind that tree?   
  
Get up she thought.   
  
"Get up, FIGHT DAMMIT!" They're dying because you aren't fighting. You're Sailor   
  
Moon. FIGHT!!!!!!" She screamed at herself. She heard a loud cry of pain and turned   
  
swiftly around.   
  
"NNNOOOOOO MINA!"  
  
The Yuma had cut down Mina. Her stomach was open and bleeding. Her neck lay at an   
  
angle, crushed.  
  
"Oh God Mina!" Serena ran over to her friend. "Wake up, please God wake up. Don't   
  
leave me!" She looked around at all of her best friends in the whole universe. "Please any   
  
one wake up. Do not leave me my friends. I need you. Please.... Please don't go." Her   
  
whole world had been crushed she felt empty and barren.   
  
"I-i-i-i-is it over yet?" asked a small voice. Serena looked up from her blood stained   
  
friend to see herself wiping tears from her face and looking hopefully around the   
  
battlefield.   
  
"You. Why didn't you fight?" Serena asked in a whisper.   
  
"I was scared, her clone replied, so, is it over yet can I go home and sleep now?"   
  
" Why Didn't You Fight?" Serena was yelling now looking at all of her fallen comrades   
  
soaked in blood. She looked back at 'herself" she screamed, over and over.   
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT?????!!"  
  
Darien had placed Serena on his bed Reenie had curled up as close as she could to   
  
her and had fallen asleep there. She was still sleeping. He thought Why didn't she   
  
wake up? It had been two hours now since he had found her in the park. What had   
  
happened to her? He thought back to earlier that day. He had gotten off of the plane in a   
  
cheerful mood. He had missed his 'bunny' and had wanted to see her as soon as possible.   
  
He could imagine her jumping into his arms with her usual energy and squeezing his neck   
  
in her enthusiasm. He loved this greeting and had gotten used to expecting it whenever he   
  
saw her. He planned to take her and Reenie out to dinner, God knows he couldn't take   
  
only one of them out, that would be setting himself up for a fight between them. He still   
  
couldn't understand their competition over him but he loved them both so he got used to   
  
that to. He had decided to go grab flowers for Serena when all of the sudden he had   
  
doubled over in the street and clutched his back. The golden string that attached his soul   
  
to Serenas had trembled and shaken violently. He was shocked, it had only pinged once   
  
while he was away and had stilled just as quickly as it had started. He had wondered at it   
  
but figured that it was only a bad grade or something trivial if it hadn't hurt him much or   
  
lasted long. But this one had hurt like hell. Telepathically he had searched for his love and   
  
found her on the park ground in agony alone except for Reenie. She called out to him   
  
then.   
  
"Darien... Please I need you."   
  
As soon as he could walk again he had stumbled to his car and raced at the park. He kept   
  
hearing her voice scream in pain and then calling him "Darien, Please, I need you." Over   
  
and over again pitifully. He had never heard her sound that sad and hurt since the fight   
  
with Queen Beryl and Wiseman. Coming back to the present he shook himself. What in   
  
the Moon had happened? "Darien! Come quickly! It's Serena." Reenies frightened voice   
  
came from his bedroom. He rushed in to find a violently thrashing Serena Screaming and   
  
sobbing in his bed. An equally terrified Reenie looked up and stared at him with big   
  
red-rimmed ruby eyes at him.  
  
"Darien? " she whispered. "We had a nightmare."  
  
Pausing slightly at the 'We' Darien rushed over to the bed and quickly grabbed his love by   
  
the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Serena! Serena! Wake up!" When there was no response he shook her harder.  
  
"Serena, Please wake up! You're going to hurt yourself!" He was terrified for her   
  
physical safety with the way that she was trashing around. Still there was no response, no   
  
indication that she had heard him. She cried out again, an anguished cry that shook him to   
  
the core. He had no choice; he was going to have to do this. Wincing and bracing himself   
  
for the consequences of his actions he raised his hand and slapped her.   
  
With a start Serena sat bolt upright and gasped. Holding her cheek she looked   
  
around with big blue eyes. Seeing where she was she lurched into Dariens' arms and   
  
sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, It's all right." He whispered soothing words and stroked her hair. Reenie wiggled   
  
her way between them and Serena opened her arms to clutch tightly to Reenie. Darien   
  
rocked them until Reenie fell back asleep and Serena's cries had turned into hiccups. He   
  
tilted her chin up.   
  
"Serena? Honey, what happened? What was the dream about?" Serena's gaze lifted and   
  
Darien found himself looking into red-rimmed eyes, red rimmed eyes that held a dark   
  
terror in their depths. Dear God, What did she dream about? And why did Reenie say   
  
we?   
  
"Please Darien I'd rather not talk about it." Serena whispered and lowered her gaze again.   
  
Sighing and thinking tat he would find out what it was that was troubling her he simply   
  
held her closer and rocked back and forth until she had fallen asleep. Laying them both   
  
down in the middle of his bed he gazed at them through worried eyes. They both looked   
  
so small and angelic. Serena slept with her hair disheveled and flowing around his pillows   
  
and spilling onto the floor. She still clutched Reenie close to her as if she was Serenas only   
  
lifeline. Reenie didn't seem to mind though for she held on tight to Serena even in her   
  
sleep. Darien sighed again and settled down next to his future family. Pulling them close to   
  
him he fell asleep still asking questions in his head. What had happened?  
  
  
Nubius smiled cruelly at the picture displayed in front of him. Small children were standing   
  
clustered in a group looking in fear at the Yuma that he had sent down to Tokyo.   
  
Inwardly he wondered why he had chosen Tokyo as his victim, and then he remembered,   
  
  
the readings of course. Nubius shuddered in cold, Damn, even in this blasted inferno of   
  
the volcano it was still cold. Why could he never be warm? Soon, he thought Very   
  
soon he would find her and then his revenge would be complete, and he could finally rule   
  
as he was intended to do for so long. He would have too, if not for that small girl. Queen   
  
Serenity's moon child from the Silver Millennium. That little moon brat had thwarted him   
  
somehow in their last meeting. How he would never know, she was such a wee thing only   
  
about ten years old  
  
. He had expected no trouble from her at all. He had gone in for the kill, not noticing that   
  
she was in the room until a blinding flash of light suddenly threw him out of the palace and   
  
even out of the moons own orbit. He gingerly touched his face. The scar was still there; oh   
  
that brat was going to pay for this very dearly. He had only to find her and then... destroy   
  
her. She was the last remnant of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Beryl had taken care of the   
  
Queen and all of her loyal subjects, but somehow the brat had escaped. The brat and those   
  
sailors, funny though, he didn't remember any Sailor Moon or Chibi Moon, but they had   
  
all escaped, every one of them. Fled to this planet. He could feel her awful light coming   
  
from this city, it made him want to puke.   
  
"Darling, how did the search go?" Procellarum, his Queen walked into the sweltering   
  
chamber. Long black hair covered her body in a cloak. Her beady black eyes stared at him.   
  
What a bothersome menace to me. Nubius thought.  
  
"Proc! I thought that I told you to leave me alone until my work was done." he hissed.   
  
"Oh, I know darling, but I just got so lonely eating dinner by myself again. Spiders are no   
  
fun unless there is another person to eat them with you know." she pouted. That evil and   
  
  
  
yet simple minded pout that scared him and yet annoyed him at the same time. There was   
  
something behind that simple mad look that nagged at him but he couldn't quite figure it   
  
out. (It almost frightened him, he shook it of as his imagination and told her to get out and   
  
stay out. She pouted some more and silently left, almost as if she didn't touch the floor. He   
  
glared thinking that he would have to get rid of her soon. Speaking of getting rid of...his   
  
thoughts wondered back to the screen where he saw that that Sailor Moon girl sat all   
  
alone. He smiled maliciously and silently patted himself on the back for a job well done.   
  
Sending those dreams to the rest of the scouts and intensifying their doubts about their   
  
leader until they blocked out all but her mistakes, blinding all of their reason, that was a   
  
great idea. And it had worked on all of them but that strange pink haired one. He had and   
  
idea as to why it had had no effect on her. Now they had ditched the dumb girl and soon   
  
very soon he would have that Moon Sailor, or who ever she was, tell him where the little   
  
blond princess was. He sent out another dream to Sailor Moon hoping to break her down   
  
some more. Oh yes, she would talk. It couldn't be that hard to find the child, could it?  
  
  
The next day was a school day unfortunately so the girls had to get up. Unfortunately   
  
Darien was having a hard time waking either of the girls form their slumber. Finally he   
  
gave up hope of waking them the easy way and went into the kitchen. Coming out with a   
  
pitcher of cold water he even had the audacity to smile. Placing two cotton balls into his   
  
ears he hoped that the landlord wouldn't throw him out for disturbing the peace, of the   
  
entire city. Taking one last look at the two girls spread out across his bed his last thought   
  
before hurling the contents of the pitcher at them was that he was going to have to dry his   
  
  
sheets, and how much he was going to absolutely love this. Sure enough both Serena and   
  
Reenie woke up on an earsplitting shriek of indignation. Their mouths became huge   
  
gaping pits and one of Dariens' vases tumbled off of the table in the other room. At the   
  
sound of glass shattering the girls ceased wailing and looked around to see what had dared   
  
to disturb their sleep. Both of their eyes locked onto Dariens' smiling face and seemingly   
  
at once they both started yelling at him. Not hearing a word that they said due to the   
  
cotton in his ears he told them to get ready or they would miss breakfast. And he had   
  
made their favorite. Pancakes so they'd best get hopping. With that he smiled turned   
  
around and left the room, heading for the kitchen.  
  
Serena and Reenie looked stunned that their wailing had not disturbed him at all.  
  
" Maybe he finally got used to us. " Serena commented.   
  
"Yea, or he finally went deaf." Reenie giggled and hopped out of bed and went over to the   
  
bottom drawer of the dresser. All of the girls had made it a point to keep an extra pair of   
  
clothing in each other's house. Dariens' apartment was no exception. Rummaging around   
  
Reenie found her outfit and Serenas' and brought them over to the bed.  
  
"Do you want the shower first Small Lady?" Serena questioned as she swung her legs   
  
over to the side of the bed.  
  
"No that's O.K., I'll go help Darien with the breakfast and you can have it first." Reenie   
  
pushed her tumbled hair out of her eyes and looked at her mother.   
  
"Mommy, your hair is so long, I've never seen you with it all down before. Will I have hair   
  
that long when I grow up?" Reenie asked this wishfully as she stared at her mother.   
  
Serena also looked at her hair and smiled. She loved her hair; it was almost as long as her   
  
mothers had been in the Silver Millennium.   
  
  
"I'm sure it will honey." Serena went to stand up and found that she had to sit back down.   
  
Her legs felt like they were on fire.  
  
"Are you O.K. Serena?" Reenie crawled across the bed to Serenas side.   
  
"Uh. Huh, I think that I just need that shower more then I thought. "   
  
" But your legs hurt a lot. Maybe I should go get Darien." She had already jumped off of   
  
the bed and ran into the kitchen when Serena opened her mouth to speak. She came back   
  
in with Darien trailing behind her, she was telling him of what had happened the night   
  
before with Jupiter's attack.   
  
  
"How do they feel Serena?" He asked in that doctor's tone of voice that was almost   
  
distant, as he went down and started to rub them. Serena grimaced and spoke in a tight   
  
voice.  
  
"Fine, it's just that, well, you know when your feet fall asleep and then the feeling   
  
returned to them? Like a bunch of pinpricks?"   
  
Darien nodded.   
  
"That's what they feel like, only the right one still feels numb mostly."  
  
"Well from what Reenie told me then they're going to hurt an awful lot for a while. Just   
  
don't try to run for a couple of days." Darien looked up and she saw the relief in his eyes   
  
that it wasn't that serious. "I guess you do heal faster then most people do. Even the rest   
  
of the scouts would take at least a day to get back on their feet after that. But you should   
  
be O.K.." He stood up kissed her and asked if she needed any help getting to the   
  
bathroom.   
  
"No thanks, Muffin" She smiled. "I can manage. "   
  
Father and daughter left the room and Serena grabbed her clothes off of the bed.   
  
Wincing she stood up and slowly inched her way to the bathroom. Turning on the water   
  
all of the way up she shed her clothes and stepped into what had to be the best shower in   
  
her life. The hot water did wonders for her back and legs and she steppe out feel8ing   
  
refreshed and energized. Climbing into her school uniform and stepping over to the mirror   
  
she combed her long hair and painstakingly put it into her odango style. Combing it took   
  
about ten minutes, styling it took only two since she was so used to styling it this way. She   
  
went out into the kitchen where delightful aromas were pouring out the door and quickly   
  
sat down to eat. A pink blur sped past her and the bathroom door slammed shut.   
  
  
"Well, The munchkin sure does eat fast." she exclaimed.  
  
Darien smiled and told her that she had absolutely no room to talk. Quickly she finished   
  
her breakfast and went in search for her shoes. Finding them she put them on just as   
  
Reenie came out of the shower.   
  
"Darien." she whined.  
  
" Serena used all of the hot water and I had none for my shower."   
  
"Oh, hush you fungus I needed the water more then you did and besides I'm older   
  
anyhow, so there." Serena stuck her tongue out at Reenie who in turn stuck hers out at   
  
Serena. This started a tongue of war between the two. The war ended five minutes later,   
  
with both of them laughing hysterically at each other.   
  
  
"Come here little one." Serena pulled out her last two hair ties and some bobby pins and   
  
  
started to fashion Reenies hair into two cones.  
  
"I swear, I just don't understand how your hair does this, I keep trying and trying to fix   
  
them into buns but they always end up in cones."  
  
Serena had given up on fixing Reenies hair a long while ago and just started to fashion   
  
them into cones for lack of aggravation. Besides the little spore looked better in cones   
  
then buns anyhow. Darien took them both to school in his car and promised to pick them   
  
up after school so that Serena wouldn't have to walk as much. She kissed him good-bye   
  
when they arrived at the high school and slowly climbed out. Seeing Mina and Amy she   
  
waved, but they didn't wave back. Disappointed she walked in to the school.  
  
"What's wrong with us you guys." Amy asked. "I feel so wrong about this, we shouldn't   
  
distance ourselves from her this way."   
  
Amy felt worry and anger at herself for how she had acted the previous night.   
  
"Amy, you know that if we talk to her then she'll want to fight with us and she might hurt   
  
someone again." Lita looked sad also about the way she had behaved.   
  
"I don't know guys, she looks so sad and lonely, and I've never seen her this down and out   
  
before. And did you notice the limp she had? Maybe she was hurt."   
  
Mina said this as she watched a dejected Serena walk slowly into the building.   
  
"What? Serenas not hurt, she would have told us if she was."  
  
Rae stormed her way into the conversation. "She probably fell on the way to school."   
  
"No Rae, Darien dropped her off, I saw him." Lita thought for a minute that means that   
  
if she is hurt then it mast have happened after the fight last night, or during it. No, they   
  
would have known.   
  
"Well let's keep our distance for a while so that she doesn't try to fight with us." Mina   
  
said this slowly as if undecided. "I'm going to hate doing this to her, she always so happy,   
  
its hard to stay away from that."   
  
All of the girls nodded and made silent vow to themselves that they would watch   
  
Serena and see if she really was hurt. And may the Goddess Selene help who ever it was   
  
that had hurt her if she was.  
  
The day went slowly for Serena; there was still a sub in Mrs. Harukas' class. She must still   
  
think that she's sick, Serena thought this dismally. Molly was her only savior. She kept   
  
Serenas' mind off of her predicament for most of the day. AT lunch Serena sat next to   
  
Molly and Melvin who happily talked of one thing or another. Both of them had noticed   
  
Serenas' limp and inquired after it.  
  
" Oh, you know me, I just fell down and twisted my ankle. Nothing more than that."   
  
Serena managed a wan smile and went back to her lunch. Melvin exchanged a glance with   
  
Molly who nodded worriedly. Serena was not her self. They tried their best to cheer her   
  
up a little but gave up when the bell rang for fifth quarter. Somehow Serena managed to   
  
get all of her homework done and was outside waiting when Darien pulled up in his car.  
  
" Hey, gorgeous, want a ride." Darien teased as he held the door open for Serena. She   
  
smiled, her heart suddenly lightened and climbed in. Darien went to pick up Reenie and   
  
drove them to their house. When they got out he promised to come get them again in the   
  
morning.   
  
"But Darien, there's no school tomorrow!" They both exclaimed.   
  
He grinned, "I know, I am going to take you somewhere special tomorrow." With that he   
  
closed the door and sped off. The two stared after the car and then looked at each other in   
  
puzzlement. Where were they going? They shrugged and then Reenie declared that the last   
  
one in the house was an Odango atama. Yelling that she couldn't run Serena laughingly   
  
hobbled to the door after her daughter. Unfortunately Serenas dad was positioned right   
  
inside the door, so they ran into the house and straight into Kenji.   
  
Uh oh Serena thought as her dad looked sternly down at her.   
  
"Where have you two been all night?" He bellowed.  
  
"Dad, we were at Amy's house." Serena said.  
  
"Amy's house? Why didn't I hear of an Amy's house?" He wasn't yelling now but still had   
  
the stern look in his face.   
  
"Dear calm down I approved it." Serenas mom came into the room at that point and   
  
smiled at the girls. "How was school today?" she asked.  
  
"Well you could have told me." Kenji grumbled.   
  
"That is all Reenie, you can go." Reenie stuck her tongue out at Serena and blew a   
  
raspberry. Then she skipped away. Little weasel Serena thought and looked at her dad   
  
ready to also be dismissed, life however wasn't that easy.  
  
"Who was that boy that dropped you off young lady?" Kenji was almost bellowing again.  
  
Serena winced and though of how she would love to be Reenie right now.  
  
"Oh Kenji, it was just her boyfriend, do calm down dear." Serenas mom snagged her arm   
  
and dragged her safely into the kitchen.  
  
"BOYFRIEND!!!" Kenji's bellow followed the laughing females into the kitchen.  
  
Serena's mom had noticed a change in her daughter's demeanor and was worried over it.   
  
Her daughter had always been so vibrant and full of life; it seemed that now there was a   
  
sparkle missing from those crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, is there something that you want to talk to me about? Trouble with your   
  
friends, or that nice young man you have?" Hoping to get some answers Ilene turned to   
  
her only daughter.  
  
"No mom, nothing." Ilene wished that she could believe that but her mother's instinct told   
  
her that this was definitely not nothing.  
  
"Come on honey, you can tell me anything, I won't tell a soul you know that. "She   
  
watched as Serena struggled internally with whatever was bothering her and knew that she   
  
had won this battle when Serena gave a defeated sigh and sat down at the table. Sitting   
  
down next to her Ilene smiled and placed her hand over her daughters.   
  
"Go ahead dear." Serena opened her mouth and Ilene knew that she was in for a long   
  
heart to heart. "Well you see, meandthegirlsgotintoafightand..."  
  
" Whoa, honey slow down a little." Serena stopped seemed to gather her thoughts and   
  
began again.  
  
" Me and the other girls got into a really bad fight and they said that... that they..." Serena   
  
was pausing and seemed to be thinking about something.   
  
" They said that they didn't want to be around me anymore because I was irresponsible and   
  
clumsy and that I was never going to be a good...daughter.and then they just walked away   
  
and they wouldn't talk to me today."   
  
At this Serena took a shaky breath then looked at her mom. Tears were shinning in her   
  
eyes and Ilene just wanted to hold her and rock away all of her worries. She did that just a   
  
few seconds later.  
  
"Oh mommy..." at this Serena let loose on all of her hurts and lunged into her mothers   
  
waiting arms. Ilene could have sworn she felt her heart breaking at that moment, and she   
  
wanted so very much to have just one minute alone with her daughter's friends.  
  
"Hush sweetie. Hush" Ilene stroked her daughter's hair fondly and brushed the tendrils   
  
that had escaped from Serena's hair do tenderly from her wet cheeks. She wished to god   
  
that she were Serenas real mother. Oh yes, she had known since Serena was about two or   
  
three that she was not her real daughter. No one else in either her or Kenji's family had   
  
blond hair or that shade of blue eyes. She knew it even more as Serena grew up into a   
  
mature woman. She was simply not Serenas' biological mother. Still she loved the girl   
  
more than life itself and treated her as if she was her daughter. Serena would always be her   
  
little girl and right now her little girl needed her mother.  
  
" Now honey, it will be all right it may seem as if they don't like you know but they will   
  
get over whatever it is and they will still love you. I am so proud of you my little one.   
  
You're all grown up and I think that you are the most graceful, smart, wonderful person   
  
that I have ever met. I hate to think that I am losing my baby, but I'm not, I'm gaining a   
  
friend, and confidant and a bigger person to love. And I bet you that they think so as well.   
  
Why don't you go see if you can talk this out with them, hmmm."   
  
Serena stood up and wiped her tears away. She smiled a brilliant smile at her mother and   
  
said in a cheerful tone.  
  
" Yes I think I'll do that right now." And as she watched her baby girl walk out of the   
  
room she smiled to herself.  
  
Oh yes sweetheart I am so proud of you. Her daughter had grown up, and into a fine   
  
woman at that.  
  
Serena was in a glorious mood as she walked to Raes' house. It would be much better if   
  
she talked to Rae first. Even though it seemed like they were always fighting over one   
  
thing or another, they only did it for show, like her and Reenie did. It was all fun and   
  
games. Although she did sometimes feel like Rae was actually mad at her. They were the   
  
best of friends but Serena always tried to do better to make Rae think that she was a good   
  
leader. Upon reaching Raes' temple Serena took the stairs slowly, as if it were her death   
  
sentence.  
  
"Hi, Chad, is Rae here?" Serena smiled at the man sweeping the steps.   
  
"Uh yea Serena she's' in the great Temple at the fire again. Wonder what she sees' in that   
  
dumb fire anyway, haha." Chad nervously laughed and his cheeks took on a red tint as he   
  
thought of Rae.   
  
"Thanks." Serena took off towards the middle of the temple where the 'great temple' was.   
  
Just outside the door her communicator beeped, she heard another beep from inside the   
  
room and knew that it was Raes' she flipped hers open to see what was going on.  
  
"You guys, we have to get to the baseball game at the little league park! There's a Yuma   
  
attacking." Minas face appeared at the vid window   
  
"I can take care of it till you get here." she made a V sign and signed out. Rae came   
  
barreling out of the room and held out her hand to transform.   
  
"Oh, Serena, I didn't see you there. She made a face that seemed to say that she really   
  
wanted to talk to Serena but didn't have time to at that moment. They stared at each other   
  
and then Rae startled Serena by saying, " Gotta book it to the park, w...want to come?"   
  
Serena smiled and agreed. They transformed and headed to the park. When they arrived   
  
the Yuma had Mina tied to a tree with some sort of vine.   
  
"Mars!" she exclaimed.   
  
"S..Sailor Moon?" She gave Serena a weird look. Mars and Sailor Moons focus was on   
  
the monster and they saw that it seemed to be looking for something.   
  
"Hey, You! What are you looking for you Negatrash?" Sailor Moon called out. The   
  
monster seemed to not be paying any attention to the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Where is she?" He growled.  
  
"If you're looking for me, you've got me!" Serena rushed toward the monster ready to   
  
give it a Sailor kick. He flung out a vine and trapped her arms to her sides. Thrown off   
  
balance Sailor Moon fell to the ground, in the process hitting the bleachers with her lower   
  
back. She grunted in renewed pain.   
  
"OOF!" Not you, you meddlesome Sailor Stooge." He snarled.   
  
"I'm looking for that Moon Brat Princess Bunny, or Sereny, or Serenity, or what ever her   
  
name is. Where is she?"   
  
Serena however couldn't move or breathe for that matter. All the Sailors could do was   
  
stare in shock. Moon Brat? Princess Serenity?  
  
  
  
  
So how is it sounding? I'm so nervous that no one will like this, its like slow torture   
  
waiting for comments!   
  
I haven't ate, I haven't slept, all I can do is worry won't any one tell me how it is going?  
  
  
Crystal Wings 


	4. Pale Beams : Chapter Three : Power risin...

Pale Beams   
Chapter # 3  
Power Rising  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all associated characters are the property of   
  
Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animation, and DIC.  
  
Rated 'R' for strong language  
  
  
  
Hi!! I just wanted to let you all know what a great help that you have been to me. All of your  
  
suggestions and compliments make be both happy and eager to do more work. And someone suggested   
  
lines like this.......,**********, to show a change of scene. Great Idea, as you can see, I've done   
  
it here! Or tried to at least :) Agian thanks, and there's more on the way!  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"What, what do you mean Princess Serenity? " Serena was scared now; they couldn't still   
  
be after Reenie could they? Well' they couldn't have her, not if she had anything to say   
  
about it.   
  
"Moon GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"  
  
The monster was blasted back before he knew what hit him.   
  
Yes! I got him Sailor Moon thought.  
  
But when the smoke cleared the Yuma was still there, and he was moving.  
  
"What?! Why didn't it work? He should have been moon dusted!"   
  
Sailor Moon felt an over whelming sense of dread uncoil inside of her. Suddenly out of   
  
nowhere the scouts heard a deep voice callout to the Yuma.   
  
"Scarlite! I sense the brat but it is no use to find her with these meddlesome Sailor flops   
  
here. Back to me now!"   
  
The Yuma ginned evilly and said in a horrible impression of Arnold Swarzinegger   
  
" I'll be back." In a whirl of smoke he was gone.  
  
Sailor Moon and Mars just looked at each other questioningly.   
  
"Uh, guys... LET ME DOWN!!" Sailor Moon let out a small giggle and let Mina out by   
  
way of her tiara. "Ouch! Thanks." Venus grumbled rubbing her backside.  
  
"We have to call a Sailor Scout meeting." Sailor Moon said to the other girls.   
  
"OK, Hey wow Sailor Moon your thinking ahead for once." Mars started to get into a   
  
famous one of their fights but Serena wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Hey! where'd she go?'  
  
"I don't know Mars, she just was there and then not there." Venus looked genuinely   
  
confused.   
  
"So what do we do now? "   
  
Mars looked thoughtful and finally said, "Well let's get out of here and once were back at   
  
the temple then we can figure out where Serena is."   
  
With a nod in the audiences' direction she ran off. Venus looked and saw that they had   
  
collected quite a crowd and decided that Mars had a good idea after all. She ran after her   
  
comrade.   
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
When they got to the temple they saw that Luna, Artemis, and the rest of the   
  
scouts were there. Including Reenie and Serena! Once they were all sitting Serena raised   
  
an authoritative hand witch ceased all speaking and then she began the meeting.  
  
"I have decided that since I m the leader. Um, well actually... Am I still the leader? I mean   
  
I know that you guys ran me out last time but, I was wondering if you could give me   
  
another chance..."   
  
At this Reenie stood up sharply.   
  
"No! They should be asking you for another chance Serena. They ran you out all right, but   
  
they did it unjustly and without a reason."   
  
"Hey! We had a very good reason!" Lita started. "She got some one hurt, because she was   
  
to much of a whiner to help him!" Lita's face was red now, but it cooled down and even   
  
lost color when Darien spoke up behind them.  
  
"Well girls it seems that we have a misunderstanding here. I have a question to ask you,   
  
Amy, since you are the most intelligent one of the group, apology to the rest of you, I   
  
would like for you to answer it." Amy nodded her head slowly, feeling a sense of dread   
  
inside of her.  
  
" Did any of you ask Serena why she did not get up?" Darien had his arms folded across   
  
his massive chest and stared straight at Amy when he asked this question. Amy gulped and   
  
it resounded around the room. "Um, well, no. We just assumed..."  
  
"Just assumed! It seems to me that you'll have been doing that allot lately. Now you are   
  
all fairly sweet girls and I know that you could have not done all of this doubting and   
  
assuming alone, so I will refrain from passing too much judgment on you. But would you   
  
all like to now hear Serenas' side of the story?" This rebuke had come from none other   
  
than Luna, who sat with an indignant expression on her kitty face. Her piercing eyes mad   
  
all of the girls lower their heads. Had they wronged their leader?  
  
"Yes," they said.   
  
"All right then, Serena you may begin." Luna looked over at her charge.   
  
"Aw, Luna its in the past now it doesn't mean anything." Serena really looked as if she   
  
didn't want to do this.  
  
"Nonsense! You cried yourself to sleep. Yes Darien told me about that, and that you had   
  
a nightmare last night. Now talk to us Serena"   
  
Serena took a deep breath and began to tell them what had really happened. All of their   
  
eyes got bigger and bigger and Litas' face lost all color when Serena told of the attack that   
  
she had taken to save Reenie. By the time that she finished all four of the girls were crying   
  
and looking as if their best friend had died.   
  
  
"Oh God Serena, I am so sorry." Lita got up and ran from the room.  
  
"Lita!" Serena scrambled to her feet and ran after her friend. The rest of the girls just sat   
  
in mute silence and cried until they could cry no more.   
  
"What have we done? We were supposed to protect her. Instead we hurt her. I can see it   
  
in her eyes. We really hurt her bad." Mina started to sob again. "Minas right, I feel as if   
  
my heart is breaking, oh Luna how can we make this up to her? How can we fix it?" Amy   
  
looked pleadingly at Luna, then at Artemis. Rae just sat there staring at nothing, the   
  
streaks that the tears had made down her face shined in the firelight.  
  
"Your just going to have to wait until she comes back and then figure it out." Luna laid   
  
her head down on top of her paws and closed her eyes.   
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Lita! Hey Lita! Wait up." Serena was running down the road after her friend. She   
  
stopped and knew that she wasn't going to catch up to her this way. Closing her eyes she   
  
concentrated on a few blocks ahead of Lita. She began to shimmer.   
  
Lita was running, running from her shame and her doubts and trying to run from the pain   
  
in Serenas' blue eyes that she saw when the girl spoke of the other night. She had both of   
  
her hand over her face and didn't realize that there was someone in front of her until it was   
  
too late.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Oh Lita, your beginning to sound like me." Lita couldn't believe it, Serena? How had she   
  
gotten ahead of her?   
  
" Serena? How did you?"   
  
Serena smiled," Oh never mind that. Tell me why you're running."   
  
Lita felt acute shame when she looked at her best friend in the whole world.  
  
"Here, Lets sit down on this bench." Serena pointed out a bench close by and guided Lita   
  
to it. "Now tell me what's wrong. Why you ran?"   
  
Lita tried to hold it in but one look at that smiling face and it all burst out. How she felt   
  
like a failure to her princess. How she felt that she was not worthy to be a scout after   
  
attacking her leader like that. Every single doubt that she had, that she didn't know why   
  
she had them. That she knew that they weren't the truth but they were so hard to ignore.   
  
Some how she felt warm and content again. She had somehow gotten into Serenas' arms   
  
and was being hugged like Serena would never let her go.   
  
'Oh, It's all right Lita. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. And besides everyone makes   
  
mistakes sometime or other."   
  
Lita had laid her head on Serenas' lap and she was now looking into big trustful blues eyes   
  
that held forgiveness and love. She was suddenly thrown back in time to the Moon   
  
Kingdom.   
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
She remembered when The Princess was a little girl. She had always been   
  
traipsing off on one adventure to the other. This day was different though. This day there   
  
was malice in the air'. Serena had been about nine and the other scouts about ten. Serena   
  
was running around the woods just outside the palace. The girls had decided to take   
  
Serenas' mind off of the fact that her mother was away at that time. They had thought   
  
that they were all alone but they had been wrong. Serena was skipping and laughing and   
  
the girls were smiling at her exuberance for life when the laughing had stopped. Alarmed   
  
they had stood up and ran to the spot where the Princess had last been. They saw a man   
  
covered in black slowly dragging their Princess away. Serena was struggling and her   
  
dressed was ripped. Lita had seen blood coming from Serenas' leg and knew that it was   
  
the bastards' fault that she was hurt. A blind rage had come over her and she had gathered   
  
all of her energy and thrown it at the man. Rae had run forward and yanked Serena from   
  
the arms of her capturer just in time. The man was thrown backwards. Lita had not aimed   
  
to kill, oh no, the Queen would take care of this evil man when she got home. Boy she   
  
would not want to be in his shoes. No one hurt her Princess and got away without her   
  
having a say in it though. She had run over to where the man had fallen and jumped on   
  
him. The bastard was going to pay. She kept seeing the terrified look in Serenas' eyes and   
  
connected her fist with his face over and over. "No! Lita, you mustn't!" The princess had   
  
come over and was tugging on Litas' arm. Lita had looked up and seen that Serena had   
  
stopped crying and that her leg was no longer bleeding.  
  
"Why not, Princess, the bastard hurt you."   
  
"I know he did Lita, but it is alright truly, I am all better now. See." She showed Lita her   
  
newly healed leg. "Poor man, he is ever so confused. I can sense it. He didn't really want   
  
to hurt me, he was put up to it."   
  
Lita had risen and now the Princess extended her arm to the man.   
  
"Come on, I'll help you up." Shocked the girls watched as she helped her would be   
  
capturer to his feet. Lita looked into her lieges' eyes and saw nothing but hope, love, and   
  
forgiveness in them.   
  
"After all every one makes mistakes now and again, right." Serena had then hugged the   
  
man and smiled.   
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Lita felt a whole lot better. She looked up at Serena and smiled, "Lets go   
  
back now OK?" Serena giggled and said yes that they might as well face the wrath of Rae   
  
sooner or later.  
  
Rae and the girls were waiting for them when they walked into the room. After many   
  
heartfelt apologize and promises that they would never doubt her again Serena was once   
  
again the leader of her scouts.  
  
OK here it goes, the new, well not so new to me, and improved Serena takes charge.   
  
Serena took a deep breath and once again held up her hand for silence. All noise and   
  
chatter immediately ceased and every one looked expectantly at her. Serena smiled.  
  
"As leader of this team I will here by start this meeting. Now the topic of our interest   
  
today is the new enemy. Luna and myself have thought long and hard about this and have   
  
drawn the conclusion that you have all been under the influence of some sort of mind   
  
persuasion. We hope that now that you have realized this things in the group will return to   
  
normal and that we will be a stronger and more efficient team for it." Considering that   
  
most of the girls' jaws were now on the floor Serena guessed that she was doing a pretty   
  
good jab so far. She continued.   
  
"Now, that we have covered that base, I suggest that we move on to the reason as to why   
  
the new enemy is attacking and what they want. They seem to be only attacking young   
  
children around the age of nine and ten. They also mentioned that they were looking for   
  
the 'Moon Brat', I take this to mean that they are once again looking for Reenie. Does   
  
anyone have any further information that they can give?"  
  
After realizing that Serena had indeed taken charge the girls had closed their mouths and   
  
were now deep in thought.  
  
"Well," Amy began, and she was looking at Serena with her usual quite intelligence. " I   
  
do not really think that they are looking for Reenie." She was now looking expectantly to   
  
  
Serena for her to finish her thought. Serena gasped slightly as she began to catch on.   
  
"Reenie was there twice, during two attacks. Of course she was disguised as a Sailor once,   
  
but the other time she was just dressed as a normal girl. They would have picked her out if   
  
they were looking for her!" "That's right! SO they're not looking for Reenie, they're   
  
looking for someone else. " Lita interrupted Mina.  
  
"But then who is it? It has to be someone from the moon family. You don't have another   
  
child do you Serena?"  
  
"How would I know? I haven't even had the first one yet!" Serena looked aghast. "Why   
  
on earth would I want to have another one?"   
  
"Hey!" Reenie looked like she wanted to kill Serena. "I am not that bad." She sat with her   
  
arms crossed over her chest.   
  
Serena grinned, "Nothing against you Reenie. So, I must have some other relative or   
  
something in order for them to be looking for her."   
  
"Yes, well Serena, you know that your attack didn't seem to work against that monster   
  
anyway. I wonder why not? Did you say something wrong, not put enough energy into   
  
it?" Luna looked almost ashamed to be posing that question but Serena knew that she felt   
  
that she had to ask it just incase, so she didn't take exception, just pretended to.  
  
"Certainly not! I know that attack front and back and trust me there was energy behind   
  
it." She showed her palms to her guardian, they still were red and raw from the attack.   
  
" Goodness, how did that happen?" Her cat, if it could, looked aghast at what was laid out   
  
before her.  
  
"Oh, it happens all the time, when ever I use my attacks." Serena said this nonchalantly,   
  
as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Well then, that takes care of my question." Luna made a mental note to ask Serena why   
  
she hadn't talked of this before.  
  
"OK, I suspect that they'll try to find this Moon relative of mine or something in their next   
  
attack, so there is nothing that we can do, we might as well go home and get some sleep."   
  
Serena and the girls said goodnight and went their separate ways.  
  
"Do my two favorite girls wish for me to take them home?" Darien expected them to   
  
jump at the chance but to his surprise they declined.   
  
"No thanks muffin, we'd rather walk home. Right Small Lady? " Reenie sensed that Serena   
  
wanted to talk to her alone, so she agreed.  
  
"Yea, girl stuff." she said and reached out for Serenas hand. Grasping the small one in   
  
hers Serena pecked Darien on the cheek and the two girls started home.   
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Reenie I wanted to talk to you, mostly about the new enemies. I know that they   
  
obviously don't want you, but I want you to be extra careful for a while. Just until we get   
  
rid of these guys, OK?"  
  
Reenie looked up shocked. "Do you mean that you don't want me to fight?"  
  
"Oh, goodness no." Serena laughed. "I just want you to be careful of who you talk to, and   
  
to make sure that your around one of the scouts and not by yourself. I have a feeling that   
  
these new enemies will stop at nothing to get this child that they want. And I, I don't know   
  
what I would do if you got hurt." Serena left it at that. Reenie got the feeling that her   
  
mom didn't want to talk about it anymore so she just held on to her hand a little tighter   
  
and they walked home in silence.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Nubius watched the two girls walk home in his mirror.   
  
There is something awfully familiar about that Sailor Moon, that Serena. Although I   
  
don't know what it is. That small girl gives off just as powerful a feeling though. I feel as if   
  
I should know them.   
  
He went to check the readings again. I can't believe that those girls got over my mind   
  
control so quickly. Why did it have such a weak effect? Maybe I should send a dream to   
  
that young child. She seems to be the most vulnerable of them all. I believe that she might   
  
be able to share some interesting details about the scouts and that Moon Brat I'm looking   
  
for.   
  
Huh?   
  
He felt a presence. Quickly turning he caught the end of a long black cloak swishing   
  
around the corner. Procellarum!   
  
What did she want? He shivered involuntarily. There was something so wrong about that   
  
woman. If only he could put his finger on it. It seemed that he was wishing for that allot   
  
lately. No matter he would figure it out soon enough. He sent out the dream. While the   
  
child was sleeping he would slip into her head and view all of her other dreams and the   
  
thoughts that he could access. He was growing impatient, but still he managed to smile as   
  
he thought of the ways he would wreak his vengeance on that Princess. He let out an evil   
  
cackle and slipped into a trance.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Serena tucked Reenie into her bed and then just sat there on the ground next to her. Oh,   
  
Reenie, what would I do if something were to happen to you? I'll miss you so much when   
  
it is time for you to go home again.  
  
Who knew that you would grow to be such a wonderful girl?   
  
Serena smiled and slipped into a light sleep next to her daughter. It seemed to only be a   
  
small time later that she was awakened by a scream.  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
Reenie was dreaming, she knew that. It was a nice dream. She wished that Pegasus would   
  
visit her again. He still did it from time to time and they would talk of everything and   
  
anything. She felt a deep love for him, different than she felt for Darien or Serena, but just   
  
as powerful. Her dream was easy and sweet. Her Serena, and Darien were all in the park   
  
having a picnic. I was a gorgeous day and they were all laughing and having a wonderful   
  
time. She smiled in her sleep and dreamt on. Then she saw it. A horrible mean face.  
  
Nubius smiled grimly. The young child, Reenie was it? Was asleep and dreaming that   
  
happy dream that he had sent her to ease his way into her mind. Now that she was so   
  
happy it would be a piece of cake to enter her thoughts. And enter he did. Swirling pink   
  
mist wrapped around him and he felt warm and content. Ugh, how sickening! He pressed   
  
onward until he came to a door. He turned the handle and walked in. What he saw was   
  
quite a shock, a horse, with wings! The horse and the girl were laughing and talking   
  
together, then the horse changed into a young man with white hair. The man had a gold   
  
horn on his forehead, and it shined as he smiled. Reenie hugged the man and then the man;   
  
wait there was a name coming, Helios. That was this mans name. Helios picked her up and   
  
swirled her around an around in circles. Then he stooped and they laughed into each   
  
other's eyes.   
  
"Oh Helios, I love you." Reenie tilted her face up and the two of them kissed. Ugh, and   
  
double ugh! I have to get out of here. Nubius quickly made his way out and shut the door.   
  
I hope that all of her thoughts are not like this.   
  
He walked further into the mist and came upon another door. He swung that one open and   
  
silently watched the scene unfold before him. The girl was sitting on a bed. She was   
  
smaller though and there was a different man sitting next to her. He was dark haired and   
  
was dressed royally.   
  
This could be interesting.   
  
"Tell me a story daddy, about Sailor Moon and haw she saved the world." the child had   
  
to be only three or four. Her eyes were larger and almost dominated the girls face; they   
  
were an amazing shade of red, like rubies. Her father chuckled and smiled fondly at her.   
  
"Sure sweetie, how about his one?"  
  
Nubius almost became enraptured at the story himself, but he decided that this was all   
  
of the information that he was going to get here. He closed the door and walked on.   
  
How come I have never seen her father in any of the mirror viewing?   
  
He gave a mental shrug and walked on. The mist got heavier and he had to really look to   
  
see the next door. Once inside he invented a chair and sat down. He almost wished that he   
  
had a bowl of spiders, or what did those humans have? Popcorn! Yes that was it a bowl of   
  
popcorn. He was glad a few seconds later that he hadn't had anything to eat. He would   
  
have choked on it. The girl was about eight here and she was dressed in a flowing white   
  
gown. Beside her stood a woman with yellow hair, no gold, gold hair. They were on a   
  
balcony and he couldn't quite make out the woman's face.   
  
"Mommy, why do I have to go back, I mean I want to go back but why now?"   
  
The woman turned and Nubius could see her face now.   
  
What! What is this a joke?   
  
It was that Serena girl, only she was older and now that she was he could see the   
  
resemblance. She looked just like the Queen of the Silver Millennium! The only difference   
  
was that she had Gold hair instead of silver. Why hadn't he seen it before? The hair style,   
  
the eyes, the same stately stature and air that they gave off. Serena was Reenies mother,   
  
but also she was Queen Serenity's daughter from the Silver times! So she was the Moon   
  
Brat that had vanquished him! Oh this was interesting indeed. This was very helpful. He   
  
watched as the mother leaned down and easily picked up Reenie.   
  
"Oh Honey, I don't want to send you back, I will miss you so much! But you have to   
  
become a sailor scout. And this is the only way. Serena loves you just as much as I do, and   
  
I love you with all of my heart and being. Go now, and make me proud."   
  
With that Serena kissed her daughters head and put her down. The crescent on her   
  
forehead glowed and Reenies did in return. The light grew bright and Reenie disappeared.   
  
The light went away and the Queen of the future lay on her knees sobbing.   
  
"Oh Small Lady, how I wish you could stay and that I could protect you form the hurt that   
  
I know you will face." The father, whom Nubius assumed was the king, stepped out from   
  
behind the balcony doors and gathered his queen in his arms. They walked into the palace   
  
together. Nubius smiled and walked out purposely slamming the door behind him. Oh, this   
  
was going to be easy now. He laughed evilly and let himself appear to Reenie.  
  
Reenie felt her dream shatter and heard a slam inside of her head. Then a face appeared.   
  
He was almost human and looked quite mad.  
  
"Oh little one, I have seen your thoughts, thanks to you I am going to destroy your world.   
  
I am going to destroy your hopes and dreams because now I know just who you r mother   
  
is. I will let you live as you watch her screaming agony at your feet, blaming you for her   
  
downfall."  
  
The evil man laughed and laughed and laughed until Reenie could stand it no more. She   
  
screamed as loud as she could, and the man went away. But her mind didn't register any of   
  
that; he was going to hurt her mommy! She was scared now, terrified, and all she could do   
  
was scream.  
  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  
Serena was jolted out of her sleep by Reenies screaming.   
  
"Reenie! Sweetie wake up, wake up Reenie!" Serena shook her until her eyes opened. All   
  
she could see was a horrible terrified expression. Serena was scared now, what had   
  
happened to her girl? Serena gathered her close and rocked her smoothing her hair back   
  
from her damp face. She didn't know when but she started to sing softly. A lullaby that her   
  
own mother had sang to her when she had nightmare. The song seemed to calm Reenie   
  
and soon the tears stopped. Still Serena sang on.  
  
Reenie found herself in her mothers' arms. Safe, warm, and comforted. She snuggled close   
  
and held on tight. Then Serena began to sing. Strange, but Reenie had never heard Serena   
  
sing before. Her mother had in the future and she had sounded like an angel. Reenie didn't   
  
know why she hadn't thought of it before. Serena sounded just the same. Soft, sweet and   
  
just like an angel. Reenie immediately felt comforted, and immensely protected from all   
  
harm. Everything was all right for a few minutes; everything was as it should be. That was   
  
all that mattered. Reenie fell asleep no longer afraid and almost smiling, in her mothers'   
  
protective arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
##############################################################################################  
  
Is there no privacy any more?! I just found out that my sister went into my computer to   
  
read this story and she totally lost this chapter. It's a good thing I always think ahead, I   
  
had it saved onto a disk! Sometimes I amaze myself with my own brilliance. Just kidding,   
  
Here comes chapter four watch out!  
  
Gidget 


	5. Pale Beams CHapter 4

Pale Beams  
  
Chapter # 4  
  
Remembrance  
  
  
Standard Discalimer: Sailor Moon and all associated characters are the property of   
  
Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animation, and DIC.  
  
###############################################################  
Hi Again! I have gotten such great reviews. Unfortunately someone realized that my   
  
grammar is not always good. But hey, can't hide it forever. I'll try harder. In case any of   
  
you awesome sailor moon fans haven't noticed I like Serena and Reenie, and love fics   
  
where they are portrayed as a loving family, they are such a great combo together! Oh, by   
  
the way these mean that what they are saying is a thought.  
  
Anyway on with they story........  
  
#################################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was again a day off of school. Both Reenie and Serena thanked   
  
the moon for weekends. Serena knew why she and Reenie were always tired; it was partly   
  
due to the energy that they expanded while awake or fighting, and partly due to the time.   
  
Serena had done some research on Amys' pocket computer and found out that the time   
  
had passed differently in the Silver Times. Night was longer back then, so was the day, but   
  
she was still trying to get used to sleeping this little. Serena guessed that in the future the   
  
Queen (herself) had slowed time down also, probably for her own benefit. And this was   
  
why Reenie was also so tired. As to the matter of how she had used Mercury's computer,   
  
well that was simple. Serena was able to access any of the scouts' tools whenever she   
  
needed to. She just waved her hand and willed them to appear. That was of course another   
  
of her many tricks that no one knew about yet. Anyway Serena was still asleep on   
  
Reenies floor when her mom came up that morning. Her mother gently shook Serena   
  
awake.   
  
  
"Serena, Serena wake up! Didn't you say that you had to take Reenie somewhere special   
  
today?"   
  
Serena was immediately jolted awake. "Oh my gosh! Thanks mom, I forgot totally about that."   
  
"Hmmm, well, better change out of those cloths and take a shower first dear. Before you   
  
wake Reenie up." With that her mom left and went down to make a big breakfast. Serena   
  
gently slipped her hand from Reenies and went down to shower. When she was done she   
  
came back up and almost skipped over to her daughters bed. Instead of shouting her   
  
awake Serena decided to try to a new idea. She grinned almost evilly and struck.  
  
"Hahahahahahahohohohohohehehehe!" Reenie awoke laughing, her face red.   
  
"S-s-s-Serena! Sto-o-op tickling m-me-e-e!"   
  
Serena stopped tickling Reenie when her face turned almost purple and she had tears   
  
brimming in her eyes. "Come on Small Lady. Today's a special day remember? " Reenie   
  
immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. Serena smiled over her   
  
exuberance. The girl sure had a gift for enjoying life. Today was the day that Serena and   
  
the girls would take Reenie back the future to visit with her parents. It had been so long   
  
since Reenie had seen them that Serena had finally contacted her future self to see if a   
  
visitation could be arranged. Reenie had been gone not more than ten minutes when she   
  
came racing back into the room all dressed and with a hairbrush. Serena sat her down and   
  
patiently told her to hold still as she did her hair up in the royal style. Reenie sat very still   
  
and when Serena was done, asked if she could do up Serenas hair.  
  
  
"Well I guess so sweetie, I don't see why not." And so after a few dozen tries Serenas hair   
  
was surprisingly up in two perfect buns.  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty good job spore." She commented. Reenie beamed in spite of being   
  
called that hated name.   
  
****************************************************  
  
On the way to the park they met up with the rest of the girls and Darien.   
  
"Well Reenie are you ready to go back?" Mina asked. "It has been a while."  
  
"Yea! I want to go back and get Diana and tell my mommy all about how well I'm doing   
  
at becoming a sailor scout!"   
  
At a secluded area in the park they all joined hands and transformed. Reenie stood in the   
  
middle and held up her time key. Closing her eyes she raised it up high and concentrated   
  
on the words that would take them to the future.  
  
"Magic time key, please.. take us home to the FUTURE!"   
  
************************************************  
  
A pink flash of light filled the air and all of a sudden the girls, and guy, were traveling   
  
through the now familiar halls of the time portal to the future. Reenie was a little farther   
  
ahead of the rest of them to guide them into the next diminution. Thump!   
  
Ow! Serena thought as she rubbed her backside. We really need to work on these   
  
landings!   
  
The rest of the group all raised themselves to their feet and were also rubbing their   
  
backsides.   
  
"That really smarts!" Rae said wincing.   
  
"Oh Rae, you are such a crybaby." Serena teased.  
  
"Hey, Don't start meatball head!"   
  
  
Instead of continuing the fight Serena detransformed and ran after Reenie who was   
  
already down the hill on the way to the Palace.   
  
"Hey munchkin, wait up!" Serena caught up to her and gave her a quite rebuke about not   
  
detransforming. Reenie halted in her flight and changed out of her outfit.  
  
"Sorry." she mumbled and then smiled. "Come on!" she grabbed Serenas' hand and started   
  
to run again. Serena could do nothing but laugh and follow her down the hill. Behind them   
  
they could hear the others call out for them to wait up, but they paid no mind and kept on   
  
going. They arrived at the palace doors panting and gasping for breath. They waited..and   
  
waited...and WAITED.   
  
Geeze, what is taking those guys so long?   
  
Serena thought.   
  
"I don't know Serena, maybe they got lost?" Reenie looked almost puzzled. "Come on   
  
we've been waiting for hours!" she whined.   
  
"Small Lady, your the one who wanted to do it this way." Serena reminded her when she   
  
could talk through a whole sentence.   
  
'Sereeeena! How did you guys get up here so fast, that had to have been like six miles you   
  
just ran in under two minutes!" Rae looking worse for the ware staggered up the hill.   
  
"No kidding girlfriends, I think that my head is still back where we landed." Mina came   
  
next.  
  
"You would have made Haruka proud." Lita looked slightly better than the rest of them.   
  
'I don't think that was humanly possible, you couldn't have run that fast." Amy   
  
reached out to get her mini computer but decided that it was too much work right now.   
  
Finally Darien staggered up. He simply Looked at Reenie and Serena and shook his head.   
  
As one the gang collapsed on the ground in a heap. The two remaining people that were   
  
standing looked back and forth between the fallen pile of friends and their fellow standee   
  
and shrugged.  
  
"I didn't think it was that long, did you Reenie?"   
  
"Nope, maybe they're just out of shape."  
  
"Yea, I think you may be right on that one, or maybe they just can't handle the   
  
competition. You know, we are the better ones in the group."   
  
Neither one of them saw the red faced mob of friends advancing on them, arms   
  
outstretched.   
  
"Yea Serena your right, it would only make sense that we would be the better runners   
  
tooooahhhhHHH!!" Both girls squealed as they were jumped from behind, tossed to the   
  
ground and mercilessly tickled until they cried for mercy.   
  
"Who's the better ones now Serena?" Rae asked with relish on her face. She obviously was   
  
waiting for the answer that she thought they would give.  
  
"US!" Serena and Reenie chorused together. The tickling began anew.  
  
"N-N-No stop! MERCY!" They cried.  
  
Once the girls were helped up the group stood in a line, the inner scouts held up their   
  
crystals, Darien held up his rose, and Serena and Reenie held up their moon crystals.  
  
"Mercury princess make up!"   
  
"Mars Princess Make up!"   
  
"Jupiter Princess Make up!'   
  
"Venus Princess Make up!"   
  
The four inner scouts were now standing in their princess outfits. Each wore a gown of   
  
long flowing off the shoulders silk. And each silk was colored in the palest pastel colors of   
  
their uniforms. Jupiter was in green; Venus was in gold, and so forth. Darien said no   
  
words he just held out his rose and closed his eyes. In seconds he stood in his Prince   
  
uniform. Black armor with silver trim and a flowing black cape. His sword was at his side.   
  
Serena and Reenie didn't have to utter words either but they did it any way.   
  
"Moon Princess Make Up!"  
  
Both the princesses now stood in their royal dresses, they were identical the same except   
  
for the fact that Reenies was smaller.   
  
"Are you all ready?" Serena asked.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Darien walked up and took her hand. Serena reached up and   
  
knocked on the door. A small yet powerful man with spectacles opened it.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked. Reenie whispered a name from behind Serena. Serena   
  
cocked her head to hear her better.   
  
Fredrick's? What a weird name.   
  
"Yes Fredricks, we are here to see Neo-Queen Serenity and King Enydimion. They are   
  
expecting us." She said this in a regal voice that was only heard when she was in princess   
  
mode.   
  
"Right away. Follow me please."   
  
He led the way down an impossibly long entrance chamber that Serena had not seen when   
  
they were last here. At the end of the hallway there were two massive crystal doors.   
  
Fredricks opened one and walked in. A few minutes later he walked out followed by a   
  
large group of happy looking people who Serena guessed were the Queens subjects of   
  
Crystal Tokyo.   
  
It must be complaint day, but it seems as if the Queen has it all taken care of.   
  
"You may go in now." Fredricks bowed deeply and stepped aside. Serena looked back at   
  
the scouts and nodded. They walked up to the front of the line nodded and went in one by   
  
one. The announcer in the room announced them as they walked by.   
  
"The Princess Amy of Mercury, the Princess Rae of Mars," and so forth. After Mina and   
  
Lita went in Serena gave Reenie a hug and walked in with Darien by her side.   
  
Reenie heard the announcer say Serena and Dariens' names and took a deep breath. She   
  
was going to have to be still, and graceful and Princess like. She and Serena had practiced   
  
for hours at home for this moment. Checking her buns one last time and smoothing her   
  
dress she walked into the room. The inner scouts were on either side of Serena, Darien,   
  
the Queen and the King. They all looked expectantly at her. All of them were serious and   
  
somber. Reenie felt like she wanted to bolt. She couldn't do this; she couldn't act like a   
  
real lady. It was too hard! Then she caught something. Amid all of the straight faces one   
  
smiled. Serena, who had seen Reenie hesitancy and saw that no one was looking at her,   
  
had smiled. It was a smile of reassurance, one that said that Serena believed in her, that   
  
she could do it. Reenie forced herself to relax, to glide.   
  
"Neo-Princess Lady Serenity of the Moon, Earth, and Crystal Tokyo."   
  
The announcer had to take a deep breath before saying the long title. Reenie kept her eyes   
  
forward and pretended that she was walking on clouds. Serena had taught her that trick   
  
herself. When she reached the dais where her parents stood she lifted her skirts and made a   
  
deep and proper curtsy. It was one of respect and loyalty. She smiled it was a perfect   
  
curtsy, one that her mother had sworn she could never do. When she raised her head she   
  
watched in awe as the scouts one by one each bowed just as deeply to her! Then Serena   
  
and Darien each bowed deep, followed by the King and Queen. Reenie couldn't believe   
  
this, this was just too weird! When her mother the Queen had risen from her bow Reenie   
  
saw her smile and open her arms. That was all that Reenie needed.  
  
"Mommy! " she cried and ran into her mothers' arms.  
  
"Did you see me, I did a perfect bow, and it was a real ladies bow!" The Queen laughed   
  
and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Yes Darling I saw. Now you're a real lady. And there is yet another reason that I had   
  
Serena bring you here today. Today you have become a real scout. You have passed all of   
  
the tests and now you will get a right of passage that was given to me and Serena, but not   
  
in this way. Are you ready?"   
  
Reenie looked stunned, a right of passage? Serena had not mentioned this. Reenie knew   
  
that she wasn't near old to be crowned the next Queen in public yet, and there was   
  
no other right of passage that she knew about except the giving of the Silver Crystal   
  
power. That only happened when the present Queen was ready to give up the guard for it.   
  
Her mother was way too young for that now. So what was it?   
  
"Yes, of course I am Mommy, but what is it if I may ask?"  
  
The Queen laughed, "Just like me at that age, inquisitive, always asking a million different   
  
questions. But you'll find out in a minute."  
************************************************  
And so it was that Reenie found herself facing all of the scouts from the past, including   
  
the outers and Serena, and the Scouts of the Future, one hour later. Amy, Rae, Lita, Mina,   
  
and Serena were out of their Princess dresses now and were dressed in their sailor outfits.   
  
Reenie however was still wearing her cumbersome royal gown. She fidgeted a little then   
  
stilled. Something big was about to happen, she could feel it deep inside, but what was   
  
it? She glanced at her mom and dad hoping for some insight but received a knowing grin   
  
from them instead. The Queen raised her staff on which the silver crystal sat and spoke.   
  
Her voice was soft and clear, but it carried throughout the great chamber so that all could   
  
hear.   
  
"Today marks a special day in my daughters life. Today she has completed her Sailor   
  
training. She is now a true scout, and while there are still some unlearned lessons that will   
  
only come from experience, her mentors and myself have agreed that now is the time. In   
  
this hour all loyal scouts from past and present will give their pledges to the Princess Lady   
  
Serenity. You may begin Sailor Mercury."  
  
Her mother sat down now and so did her father so that the only one left standing on the   
  
dais was Reenie. Both Sailor Mercury's walked up to the dais and kneeled to Reenie.  
  
"Princess, we pledge you this in front of all others, to educate you in all possible extents   
  
and to guard you from all harm, in the name of Mercury do we swear."   
  
The sign of mercury glowed on their foreheads and Reenie felt a strange emptiness inside   
  
of her fill up. She nodded to them. After the two Mercury's had moved to the side, the   
  
Sailor Mars came up and knelt. "Princess, we pledge you this in front of all others, to   
  
protect you spiritually and to guard your life with all possible means. This in the name of   
  
Mars."   
  
The signs of mars appeared and again there was a filling sensation inside of Reenie. She   
  
nodded. Next came the Venus' who swore to lead her heart and protect her with theirs.   
  
After them came the Jupiter's, who gave their pledge to let no harm come to her and to   
  
literally destroy those who tried to do her any. The outer scouts came and went until only   
  
Sailor Moon remained standing. Slowly with her eyes connected to Reenies she came and   
  
knelt. After bowing her head she looked into Reenies eyes and spoke.  
  
"My little princess, you who hold within you great power and strength of heart. I swear on   
  
the Moon to protect you from all possible danger, to guide you in your ways, to defend   
  
you and yours while it is in my power to do so. This I swear to you in the name of the   
  
Moon."   
  
Her tiara disappeared leaving a glowing crescent moon on her forehead; the light filled   
  
Reenie and made her feel as if she would burst. The combined powers of all of the scouts   
  
were briefly one inside of her body and she felt as if the planets lighted every corner of her   
  
being. Glancing down she discovered that she was in her Sailor suit now, but unlike the   
  
last time that she had worn it instead of pink it was multicolored and the tiara on her head   
  
was glowing with the nine colors of the planets and the moon. Soon all was back to what   
  
it was, her suit was pink and there was a crescent moon symbol in her tiara, but she felt   
  
more at ease in her suit, more powerful. So this was what Serena felt like when she was   
  
transformed.   
  
Wow!   
  
There was a great cheer from every one and both sets of her parents gave her hugs. Soon   
  
after when everyone was dressed in civilian cloths, including the King and Queen, there   
  
was a party. It was needles to say that all three of the Serenas' ate the most, but the food   
  
was the best that the scouts had tasted. Lita commented on that fact when the long grand   
  
table was cleared.  
  
"But Lita," said the Queen. "You prepared it yourself, we wouldn't allow any one but the   
  
best to cook for us." The future Jupiter smiled her appreciation while the younger one just   
  
sat in awe.  
  
I become this good of a chef? Wow! So my dreams really do come true  
  
For the next few hours there was a general happy pandemonium as the group discussed   
  
various things such as the past battles and strategies and tales of what were called   
  
"The Serena Mishaps' were told in various versions. Shouts of "I didn't do that! No way!"   
  
and "OOPS, did I really do THAT?" were heard from the Queen and princesses alike.   
  
Afterwards when every one had settled down to bed Serenity, Serena and Reenie stayed   
  
up and chitchatted about memories both past and present. It was when Reenie started to   
  
yawn and nod off that Serena and the Queen exchanged knowing glances. "All right small   
  
Lady, time for bed." the Queen stated.  
  
  
'But mommmmmm." Reenie had prepared a grand gesture of a fight to stay up, but it was   
  
interrupted by a huge yawn.   
  
"Yep! Its time for beddie bye." Serena smiled and hugged her child. She knew that   
  
Serenity would wish to tuck Reenie in tonight so she wisely stayed away.   
  
"Night Serena."  
  
"Night Sweetie." Serena watched fondly as mother and daughter went up the stairs. She   
  
was watching a globe of the city when Serenity came back down.   
  
"Oh Serena, I miss her so much sometimes. So very much. And she's grown since she left   
  
us last." The Queen sat down with a tired sigh and smiled at her younger self. "So, how   
  
are things going in the past? Any news from the famous Helios?"   
  
Serena laughed. " No, not yet. But believe me the way that Reenie thinks about him is just   
  
unbelievable. She'll be having her lunch and all of the sudden she'll be thinking of when she   
  
flew on his back as Pegasus. Even now she's dreaming of him." Serena was just babbling   
  
on and on.   
  
"SO, you've noticed the telecommunication between you two is stronger?" Serenity had a   
  
knowing grin on her face as she waited for the news of what she had just said to sink in.   
  
'Yes.. What! What telecommunication?" Serena was totally lost the Queen thought. We'll   
  
that was to be expected, it was only Serena.   
  
Hey! What are you saying? You were that girl!   
  
"Serena dear, have you even thought of what you just said?" Serena stood gaping at   
  
Serenity and thought, really thought about what she had just said.  
  
"Come to think of it, there are times that I swear that I know what she's thinking, I always   
  
chalked it up to motherly knowledge. And outside the castle today she said something but   
  
her mouth never opened, I did wonder about that." Serena was deep in thought now. "SO   
  
there is Telecommunication between us."   
  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes, and your right some of it is motherly knowledge, But it also had   
  
to do with your connection to the Silver Crystal, and the amount of love you two have for   
  
each other. I am happy to see that you are getting along much better than the first time she   
  
went to the past."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair, I was young, and she was so annoying, and I loved her then too so   
  
it makes no difference." Serena defended her self the best that she could.   
  
"I meant no offense Serena. I was merely opening your eyes to something. Now is there   
  
any thing else that is bothering you?"   
  
  
Serena knew that she could hide nothing from herself, was that even possible? She   
  
thought.   
  
"Yes actually there are a lot of things. Reenie for one, she's so young and yet she knows   
  
so much more than she should at this age. I just wish that she had a normal life."   
  
"Oh, Serena, you don't know how much I wish that for her too. She's so young and I   
  
know that. It is just that I have come to accept the fact that there can never be a normal   
  
life for her. Just as there can could have never been one for us. It is our destiny and hers to   
  
rule and guard the people of this planet and others with the power that only we can   
  
handle. Without us, there is no planet."   
  
Serena knew this was true and she agreed that there was no way they could ever have a   
  
normal life.   
  
" But that is part of the reason that I send her to you in the past.' The Queen went on. "So   
  
that she can have a life away from the palace and grow like we did. It is as close as she'll   
  
ever come to normal. "   
  
Serena decided to change the subject. "She had this dream a while ago, and it is still on her   
  
mind, the only problem is she wont let me in to see what it was. I am worried about her,   
  
did you no notice the difference in her today?"   
  
The Queen nodded. " Yes, I did. It will all be revealed you in the end Serena, Just be   
  
patient." They continued to talk, sharing stories of Reenie and the others when Serenas'   
  
eyes went dark blue and her head jerked up.  
  
"Serena? What is it?" Serenity looked at her with concern.  
  
"The planet. There is something wrong at home!" Serena jumped up and ran to the doors   
  
of the room they were in. Opening she found that the scouts were running down the stairs   
  
Reenie at their heels.   
  
"Serena what's wrong!" They asked.   
  
Apparently they had sensed the disturbance in Serena. This was a good sign the Queen   
  
thought. For what they were about to face they would need this closeness that they   
  
obviously had.  
  
"Darien, the Earth, we have to go home now!" Serena cried as she ran over to them.   
  
"All right lets go!" The scouts transformed and gathered in a circle.   
  
"Can I go back with them Momma? "Reenie still stood in her pajamas and Serenity knew   
  
that she wanted to go. She would need to go on this one; this would be a lesson that she   
  
could only learn in battle. Reluctantly the Queen nodded her consent. But Before Reenie   
  
could transform the Queen had swept her up into a huge bear hug and kissed her head.   
  
"My precious one, please be careful." She whispered.  
  
Reenie nodded and stepped away from her mother.   
  
"Moon Pink Crystal Make Up!"  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon stood in the little girls spot. She ran over to the other scouts and   
  
squeezed in beside Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon glanced down and smiled, her gratitude was   
  
clear on her face.   
  
She loves her so much! The Queen thought. But that could be a problem. Do be   
  
careful Serena. And then they were gone leaving the Queen and her court alone in the   
  
palace entranceway.   
  
  
  
################################################################  
  
Uh oh, what's wrong at home? Who does this evil man want? Find out in the next chapter of Pale Beams. Ooh I'm having so much fun writing this, you don't even know! Please Please, Please R & R :)  
  
Crystal Wings 


	6. Pale Beams Chapter 5

Pale Beams  
  
Chapter # 5  
  
Taken  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all associated characters are the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animation, and DIC.  
  
#######################################################  
Ok, I have uploaded all of the chapters to this story, YAY! You guys have one more   
  
chapter to go and its done. I am kinda sad, this was my first fan fiction and it is wierd to   
  
see it finally out where everyone can read it. Oh well, on with the show!  
#######################################################   
  
  
  
  
Nubius felt a rush of adrenaline course through him. They were back! They had   
  
disappeared for a time but now they were back. He could feel both of those wretches   
  
Serena and her daughter. He had waited so long for this time, for his revenge. His   
  
memories float back to him. A small angel crying, large blue eyes looking at him, a child   
  
running into his arms begging to be held, to be told a bedtime story. Unknowingly he   
  
smiled. He felt peace, love for this child. No! He shook himself. He had no times like this!   
  
What was he thinking? He hated children with a passion. Especially blond, blue eyed ones.   
  
Beryl, Thank god for Beryl, she had given him a course for his anger, she had shown him   
  
how he had been cheated. Oh yes, He had seen the light so to say. Thanks to his sister.   
  
Well he would revenge her too. Now was the time to put his plan into action. He would   
  
go down and grab that Sailor Moon. No, no that wasn't smart at all. The child! Yes he   
  
would grab the child and lure the mother here, to his domain. That was a much craftier   
  
idea. It was like killing two birds with one stone. He grinned and floated away in a   
  
glimmer of swirling wind. Unknown to him, someone was watching, and that some one   
  
was laughing, at him.  
**************************************************************8  
  
They were back in their time in less then a second. It was just getting dark there and   
  
Serena knew that they were safe because for one, her mom thought that her and Reenie   
  
were at Raes' house of r the weekend, and two, no one could see them. They had   
  
materialized right outside of a Yuma attack. The scouts rushed in and took their stances.  
  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and Justice," "And I am Sailor Chibi Moon,   
  
Champion of all that is good in the world,"   
  
  
"You should never harm innocent children you Nega creep!" Sailor Moon added.  
  
"And in the name of the Moon, We will punish you!" The two Moons finished their   
  
speech and noticed that this had given the scouts the perfect opportunity to make a circle   
  
around the monster.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The water broke over the monster and knocked him to the   
  
ground. It was then that he was facing Sailor Moon and she realized that he was the   
  
monster that her attack had not defeated the last time.  
  
Oh No! What do I do this time? She thought. Or she was thinking until she heard Chibi   
  
Moon call out something different.  
  
"Pink Moon Cleansing Halo!" A shot of pure Pink energy was thrown towards the   
  
monster. I t was in the form of millions of tiny halos. It hit the monster and destroyed it on   
  
the spot.  
  
"Wow, Chibi Moon where did that come from?" Sailor Moon and the others were   
  
amazed at this new attack.   
  
"I don't know Sailor Moon, I guess it came with my Sailor coronation that happened   
  
today. I feel a whole lot of new energy in me now, but wow, did that hurt!" She was now   
  
grabbing her hands and jumping up and down. Sailor Moon grabbed onto her hands and   
  
took a look. There were blisters and her palms were raw. She grimaced, "Well Chibi   
  
Moon, it looks like you really are a sailor scout now. Those are the same kind of burns I   
  
get, but once you receive an object to channel the energy through then it wont hurt near as   
  
much." As she spoke the redness was disappearing. Reenie looked at her hands in awe.  
  
The same kind of burns? So this was what Serena must feel like.   
  
  
She didn't like it much, no sir. She was going to have to get an object to channel it through   
  
very soon! Sailor Moon and the other scouts began a discussion on how to use Sailor   
  
Chibi Moons powers to their benefit. Sailor Chibi Moon wandered out a little from the   
  
group, she had thought that she had heard something. While the scouts were talking   
  
someone had appeared behind them. The person grabbed Chibi Moon and shot into the   
  
air!   
  
"Sailor Moon!" she cried. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was safe with Serena!   
  
Who was this creep?  
  
"Chibi Moon! Serena turned around from the other scouts that she was talking to. "Chibi   
  
Moon!" Give her back1" She cried as she watched the strange man float away.   
  
"Nnnooooooo!" she yelled, this was all wrong. She was supposed to protect Reenie. Why   
  
hadn't she been watching her? This was all her fault! His face was visible to her now and   
  
the scouts were surrounding her in a protective circle.  
  
"Hahahahahah, now I've got you." The man shouted tightening his hold on Reenie until it   
  
hurt.  
  
"Oww! That hurts you creep!"   
  
Serena heard this and shouted right back at him. "If you hurt her..."   
  
The man cut her off. "I don't think that you should be making idol threats my dear. You   
  
see it's not her that I want, it's you, you Moon Brat!" Serena gasped, she was the Moon   
  
Brat that they wanted! Oh, why hadn't she thought of that!   
  
  
"That's right Princess, " He drawled out he word almost like Rae did, sarcastically and   
  
cruelly. Mocking her. "Your the one I want. You ruined everything for me. Everything   
  
was ruined so long ago. And then you lived through Beryl's attack and escaped to this   
  
world. How you did that I don't know, neither do I care. I will destroy you. And since you   
  
took the thing that I wanted most then I will take the one thing that you care for the most.   
  
Do you remember what I said so long ago? I told you that I would take the most precious   
  
thing that you had. Back then I meant your mother but alas, the Bitch died and I can no   
  
longer harm her. She's to far removed in that other peaceful world or what ever you call it.   
  
So now I guess that your daughter will have to do. A pity, she did have such good   
  
promise as wicked lady, that didn't last long though did it? If you want her, then you had   
  
best come get her, with the way that you fight if your lucky you'll get to her before she   
  
dies of the pain I plan to inflict. Or maybe I can mail her body back in pieces to you   
  
hmm?" He laughed. Serena was seeing red. How dare he talk like that in front of her   
  
daughter? And the way that he talked was sending fear down her spine.  
  
"You touch one hair on her head and I swear that you will die the most agonizing death   
  
that you can imagine. " She was ready to run after them when he floated away and   
  
disappeared. Serena saw Reenie face Streaked with tears and her large ruby eyes wide in   
  
fright. Her last cry still rang through Serena ears.  
  
"Mooooommmmmmmmmyyyyyy!!!!"  
  
"You filthy bastard, I'LL KILL YOU! BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK! DO you h-hear   
  
me? B-b-brin-ng her back-k!'   
  
Serena was a washed in grief. She fell to the ground sobbing and wailed her pain to the   
  
world.  
  
"SMALLLLL LADDDYYY! Oh God, Small Lady!"   
  
The scouts didn't know what to do. They had never seen her so desolate before. What   
  
could they do? Darien was also crying, his daughter. How had he let this happen? There   
  
was naught that he could do though. Serena was the only one with the power to help   
  
Reenie. He looked at his love crying as if the world was lost to her. Going over he knelt   
  
down and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. She turned her head into him   
  
and sobbed. They sat there almost clinging to each other, surrounded by their friends and   
  
yet alone.   
  
**************************************************************8  
  
Reenie could hear Serena's wail of anguish. She was openly sobbing now in the strange   
  
mans arms.  
  
  
"Why, W-why do you want Serena?" She asked this turning her head to look at the man.   
  
"Hello brat, my name is Nubius, I am the evil lord of the cold side of the moon. I want   
  
your mother for only one reason. To kill her." He said this with such sincerity that Reenie   
  
felt dread well up inside of her. She wanted to ask another question but he appeared in a   
  
room, a very hot room. It was more like a cave, Reenie thought. And what was that smell?   
  
Sulfur? Yes that was it, Sulfur. Serena had told her that Sulfur was found inside of   
  
volcanoes. This had been on one of those rare times that she had studied for a test. She'd   
  
failed it though, how that had happened Reenie did not know, for Serena had known all of   
  
the answers. She shook herself, that question was irrelevant now. She had to get out of   
  
here. The man set her down and raised his hands. Immediately a forcefeild went up around   
  
her. She felt cold, so cold. Her civilian cloths appeared around her. Her suit was gone, she   
  
had detransformed when the force field had appeared. So the walls were really powerful,   
  
they had to have been to strip her of her powers. She saw the man hold something up, Her   
  
crystal!   
  
"Hey! Give that back!" She charged into the field and screamed. Her body fell to the   
  
ground convulsing with the electricity that had passed into her body.   
  
"Stupid child, the walls are pure dark energy, the will destroy you slowly. Running into   
  
them just speeds up the process." Reenie knew he was telling the truth she could feel the   
  
energy leaving her body slowly, bit by bit. "This will keep you from trying to escape. And   
  
it will make it so much easier to get that Princess here. Reenie felt rage; she stood up and   
  
charged the wall again. This time spikes grew out of it. She dodged trying to miss them   
  
but she wasn't fast enough. She cried out as ripped into the tender skin of her cheek, and   
  
another sliced into her right shoulder.   
  
  
"I told you not to do that. Now be still, I cant have you dying before she gets here that   
  
would ruin the point. Now how does this work? It's a crystal of some sort. Not he   
  
imperium crystal, I remember what that looks like well enough." He toyed with it tossing   
  
it into the air and feeling it for something.  
  
Probably an on button.   
  
Reenie thought with disgust. He was in fact looking for just that and he found it. But it   
  
  
came with results that he didn't want.  
  
"AAAUGHHH!" he yelled dropping the fragile object.  
  
"Oh Nooo!" Reenie charged the wall in hopes to break through and save what had been   
  
entrusted to her. She had to save it! She was the one who begged her mom to give her   
  
that in hopes of becoming a Sailor Scout. But she didn't have to save it. It disappeared   
  
before it hit the ground. However it was too late for her to stop her charge and she ran   
  
into the spikes, cutting her arms and her sides. She flew backwards from the electric shock   
  
that came with it this time. A scream of pain shot form her small mouth as she laded   
  
abnormally on her leg. It was too much, she blacked out from the burning hurt.  
  
***************************************************************8  
  
Serena and the group had not moved from the spot where they last saw Chibi Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon we have to go back to the chapel, we can think of a plan there." Rae tried   
  
to get Serena to move, to make any gesture. Nothing.  
  
"Yes, I think that Sailor Mars is right, we should go." Amy said this gently as if afraid to   
  
startle her dear friend.  
  
"No."  
  
Her voice was so soft that they almost didn't hear her. "If you wish to go back then you   
  
may. I however am staying right here. I can think of a plan just fine right here." The girls   
  
remained silent. They wouldn't go with out Sailor Moon and they all knew that. So they   
  
stayed.   
  
"Sailor Moon, didn't Serenity say something about Telecommunication? I didn't mean to   
  
eavesdrop but I was right out side the door." Darien said this so that everyone could hear   
  
him. Serena looked up a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
  
  
"Yes! Yes she did. Reenie and I can red each other's minds just like you and I can. I don't   
  
know if she's open enough right now. I hope she is." Serena closed her eyes and   
  
concentrated. Nothing. She tried harder. Closing out other sound and blocking all feeling,   
  
except for that from her heart. There! There it was, a pink light. Only Reenie had that   
  
light. She drew closer, and closer until she was...in! She was in Reenies mind. And then   
  
she was thrust out.   
  
  
What? What just happened? She must think I'm some one else, some one bad.   
  
Serena thought of peaceful things and times that her and Reenie had shared.   
  
  
Reenie? Reenie it's me Serena. Let me in sweetie, it's all right.   
  
She felt a sense of relief as she was allowed slowly back in.  
  
That's a good girl. Now let me see where you are honey.   
  
Serena got a picture of a volcano. A volcano? There was only one volcano near by that   
  
must be where they are. Then she felt Reenie lose control of her thought and Serena felt a   
  
whoosh of wind as her daughters mind was laid before her. She saw a room, and a purple   
  
black wall surrounding her. Then pain!  
  
"Aughhh!" she cried trying to grab her arms and sides at the same time. Reenie! She was   
  
hurt, that man had hurt her.  
  
Amy jumped at the sound of Serena s voice. Sailor Moon was holding both her sides and   
  
her arms if that was possible. She was standing up a look of pain and anger on her usually   
  
serene features. Her cheek started to bleed. As did her arms and stomach. What was going   
  
on? She rushed over to her friend along with the rest of the girls. Darien just stood in must   
  
surprise, staring at his future wife. When they tried to wake her he stopped them with a   
  
harsh   
  
"No!"  
  
They stepped back in surprise.  
  
"But Darien she bleeding we have to help her." Mina looked torn.  
  
"No, she has to find Reenie, let her be, she'll come out of it when its time." He hoped this   
  
was true. He wanted more than any of them to wake her up and stop the pain, but this had   
  
to be done. He quickly changed his mind when he saw Serena's' leg turn unnaturally   
  
underneath her. She went down like a stone. Bleeding and bruised, and ...awake.  
  
  
  
###################################################################  
Whoa! What a weird chapter huh? Kinda cool with the whole mind talking thing huh? Well don't worry that jerk Nubius has it coming to him in the next chapter. Stay tuned!  
  
Crystal Wings 


	7. Pale Beams Chapter 6

Pale Beams  
  
Chapter # 6  
  
Reunions and the End  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all associated characters are the property of Takeuchi   
  
Naoko, Toei Animation, and DIC.   
  
########################################################################  
This is it the last one, oh I'm soo excited about this, aren't you? Yes I can see that you are.   
  
Well hang on, here's where everything comes together!  
########################################################################  
  
  
  
Serena went flying out of Reenies mind and crashing back into hers. The pain, oh god it   
  
hurt so much. She opened her eyes and found that there were exactly five faces staring at   
  
her, no, eight. The outer scouts were there. When had they arrived?  
  
"Serena are you OK?" This came from Sailor Neptune.   
  
  
She closed her eyes and waited until she knew that she could stand without throwing up.   
  
Slowly she stood.   
  
"But that's impossible, your leg..." Amy started. Then stopped in amazement, Serena's leg   
  
was back to normal, as was her sides and arms. But her eyes, Shit! Amy would not want   
  
to be whom she was thinking about. She had never seen anyone's eyes look so hard. They   
  
blue chips of ice in her face. She looked like she wanted to commit murder. All of the   
  
scouts visible stood back from their leader. This was to Serena. She was always so calm   
  
and, well, not like this certainly.  
  
  
"I will KILL you! Do you hear me NUBIUS? Your one God Damn Fucking DEAD   
  
man!" She then looked almost through the scouts and said simple quietly,   
  
  
"Follow me." Then she was gone.   
  
  
"Well we had best um... follow her." This came from Uranus. Wait a minute! When had   
  
she gotten here, and Neptune too! The scouts would have asked but decided against it.   
  
Uranus was right they had best follow their Princess, although none of them was to eager   
  
to do it closely. They closed their eyes and focused on Darien, who could follow Sailor   
  
Moon because of his link to her. They saw a white shimmering light up a head, and farther   
  
up a small pink light. They all knew that these were Serena and Reenie. That man Nubius   
  
had caused both Serena and Reenie pain, not only did they owe their friends loyalty, but   
  
they had taken a pledge to protect them, they were the scouts family, no one hurt their   
  
princesses. Grimly they followed Darien and knew that when they reached the other side   
  
someone was going to have hell to pay.  
  
  
Reenie had felt Serena leave her mind and was coming back to whatever hellish nightmare   
  
that she was in. Opening her groggy eyes was difficult as she found them to be swollen   
  
and aching a great deal.  
  
  
"Huh? What happened." she whispered.   
  
  
The man turned around. She finally took a good look at him and was momentarily taken   
  
back. If he weren't so evil looking he would be considered quite handsome. He had fine   
  
features and golden hair that fell past his shoulders. His eyes if they had not been clouded   
  
in misery would have been the exact shade of blue that Serena's were. Reenie felt a sort of   
  
strange attachment to this man, and yet he was evil, wasn't he? The man started to speak   
  
  
and Reenie found that she had to concentrate really hard to decipher what he was saying.  
  
"Now child, I hope you have found yourself quite comfortable in your new habitat?"  
  
Reenie however was less than comfortable, she felt numb from the shoulders down, but   
  
she knew that the pain was there. She let him know exactly how comfortable she as and   
  
exactly what she thought of him.  
  
"My, my, I didn't know that such a young child could have such a foul mouth. Didn't your   
  
mother teach you any manners?" he grinned at her attempt to vent her frustration at him.   
  
"Now what was that you said about a Sailor Moon? Ah, yes, Sailor Moon will come and   
  
try to save you." He made the word try sound like a word of death. "But alas then I shall   
  
have to destroy her, as was my original plan. Now, let me tell you a story little spore. I   
  
was a young man and." He frowned. "Will you please shut your derogatory mouth and   
  
listen to me. You did ask me why I wanted to kill you mother didn't you? Well I am trying   
  
to tell you. As I was saying, I was a young man and I was living on the Moon. This was   
  
during the Silver times, when the great Queen Serenity ruled the solar system. It was   
  
rumored that her young child the Princess, Your mother, would be even more powerful   
  
than she was and would some day rule the entire universe with awesome power. Well they   
  
can't always be right you know. I was a simple man in the kingdom and was tired of the   
  
anarchy that was rampaging around the planet. I met up with a lady by the name of Beryl   
  
who showed me that the Queen was the true enemy and that she must be gotten rid of. At   
  
the time that I met this lady the Queen was away visiting the other royal planets as she did   
  
every year to insure the peace, or what ever they called it. We had to wait until she got   
  
  
back. So I trained and under the tutelage of Beryl. I learned the awesome power of the   
  
  
  
Nega Verse and I truly saw the error of my way in being loyal to the Queen. Her daughter   
  
was still on the planet and was being safeguarded by the Sailor Scouts. We sent attempts   
  
on her life but hey all failed. Our most trusted advisors were lost to us forever. We never   
  
saw them again. We believe that they were destroyed at the order of the Princess. Any   
  
way, the night that the Queen got back we snuck into the palace. I was in her bedroom   
  
and had the knife with the poison ready to strike. I don't know how the brat saw me for I   
  
was under a cloaking device of the highest power, but she did. She was apparently afraid   
  
of the dark and had come to sleep with her mother that night. Imagine, a child who had   
  
ordered the death of others afraid of the dark. She saw me and did something unreal. All I   
  
remember is her screaming and a flash of hot white light that knocked me off of my feet. It   
  
carried me far out of the orbit of the Moon. When I tried to get back on the planet the   
  
way was blocked to me. That little brat had locked me out of the moon! I still have not   
  
figured out how she did it, but Beryl took avenge for me. Seven years later on the   
  
Princesses sixteenth birthday she attacked. Killing the Queen and all of those on the   
  
planet. Or so we thought. The Queen locked Beryl away before she died and then   
  
somehow transported the scouts and the rest of the people of the White Moon Kingdom   
  
off of the planet and onto the earth. That is where they continued to grow and rejoice in   
  
  
  
life, and where was I? Wondering out in space all alone for ages until I saw that light   
  
  
  
  
again, that horrible white light. I knew she was alive and I had to take my revenge. That   
  
  
my dear is why I have to kill her." He finished his story and Reenie just lay there. Finally   
  
all that she could say was   
  
" I pity you."  
  
'What! " He turned and glared at his captive. "Why would you pity me, its your Sailor   
  
Moon that you should be pitting."  
  
Reenie just shook her head and looked straight at him. 'My mother is the kindest and most   
  
loving person in the whole universe, and I still don't understand why you would want to   
  
do her harm. But you have never known love or laughter and that is why I pity you. "   
  
Their eyes locked and he grabbed his head.   
  
  
Why did that tone of voice, that wide eyed look of pity for all things that were unhappy,   
  
Why did that seem so familiar to him? He felt a rush of memories coming and tried to keep   
  
them away, at bay. He couldn't do it. They came so quickly that they pierced his mind like   
  
a dozen white-hot needles. ' There was a young girl with long sunshine hair flying out   
  
behind her. Her hair seemed to be trying to catch up with her but it just couldn't so it was   
  
content to follow her. Her laughter rang out and her eyes had sparkles of joy in them.  
  
"Uncle? Uncle where are you? It is time to have our picnic. Come on Uncle..." Then she   
  
stopped, and her tears welled up in her eyes. 'Poor bunny, poor, poor bunny." she lifted a   
  
dead rabbit in her arms and cradled it as if it were glass. She turned and looked at him.   
  
"Uncle the bunny is hurt. Can you fix it, please Uncle?" he wanted so badly to fix it for   
  
her, to make her laugh again but he couldn't. You can't fix something that is already gone.   
  
  
He told her. The sadness dripped from her eyes and fell onto the dead animal. He saw a   
  
leg twitch and the chest rise as it took air into its starved lungs. It was alive? 'Uncle, Look!   
  
Its alive!" she cried and ran up to him. "I knew you could fix it, I just knew it Uncle." He   
  
wanted to tell her that it was her who had fixed it not him But couldn't as her small fragile   
  
arms wrapped around him. He wanted to stay this warm this wanted and loved but he was   
  
wretched back into the present. He was kneeling on the ground and holding his head   
  
between his two hands when he looked up and saw that moon brats child, no His nieces   
  
child looking at him in concern.   
  
"Are you all right Uncle?" she asked.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Oh, my little Bunny, what have I done?" He began to sob.  
  
"Oh, Uncle don't worry. Serena is coming and she'll fix it all, you'll see."  
  
  
He nodded assured that his small, well not so small niece now, would come and fix it like   
  
she had that rabbit so long ago. He took away the forcfeild and saw the damage that he   
  
  
had wrought. He felt so horrible at that moment that he wanted to curl up and die. How   
  
could he have done this to such a small child, His grand niece? Gently as carefully as he   
  
could he picked her up in his arms and rocked her. Reenie winced in renewed pain but let   
  
him do as he pleased. He was so lonely and lost that she hopped Serena would get here   
  
quickly and help him. She was soon lulled into a light troubled sleep by the rocking.   
  
Together, they sat there.  
  
  
Serena was pissed, or wait that might be an understatement, Serena was infuriated. When   
  
they reached Nubius' hidden, (or not so hidden lair) she didn't even wait for the rest of the   
  
  
  
group to arrive. She wasn't even conscious of them following her. Racing through the   
  
winding passageways she found that she could quite easily get lost in them. She did the   
  
smart thing then, she closed her eyes.  
  
There it was! Reenies pink light shining from far down deep within the confines of the   
  
volcano.   
  
She followed it around corners and down the steep incline. Suddenly her vision was   
  
blocked! But what had blocked it? What was that? She opened her eyes and come to a   
  
halt. There was a shadow ahead. Was it a person, a man? No woman? Serena felt a shiver   
  
pass through her body and her mind closed to her momentarily as something took it over.   
  
Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone, and so was the lady. Serena briefly   
  
wondered if she had dreamt the whole thing, and then filed it away for future reference.   
  
Concentrating once again she continued on her way through the Volcano.   
  
The scouts when they arrived had a hard time finding their way through the passages   
  
also, however when Darien figured out that he could track Serena easily like he had when   
  
she had disappeared earlier they were on their way once more. About half way down a   
  
steep incline he stopped and grasped his head. "Tuxedo Mask! What s wrong? " Venus   
  
shouted to be heard over the rushing lava in the walls around them. Darien stared straight   
  
ahead as if he had seen something then shook his head and continued on. The scouts had   
  
no choice but to follow.   
  
  
Serena got closer and closer until she ran into something. Ouch! She thought and   
  
rubbed her head.  
  
That hurt.  
  
Looking up she found that she had run into a door. It was solid rock! You clumsy fool,   
  
only you. She took a deep breath and some how knew that Reenie was inside that room.  
  
Reenie? Honey can you hear me?   
  
No answer. In fact there wasn't even a flicker of recognition. Without another thought   
  
Serena burst through the door and came to a complete halt. The room was vast and dark   
  
and extremely hot. But that was not what had astounded her, what had astounded her was   
  
the fact that Reenie was on that evil mans lap. And she looked dead. A bellow of out right   
  
rage flew out of her lips and shook the chamber.   
  
"Get you filthy hands OFF her!"  
  
  
The man jumped as if startled and quit the rocking motion that he had been doing. He   
  
looked up and then gently set the small girl down. However it was not gently enough for   
  
Serena. "Get away from her you filthy pig!" She ran over to her daughter and dropped to   
  
her knees. "Reenie? Oh, Sweet Jesus, Reenie wake up sweetie its mommy. Mom's   
  
here, you don't have to be afraid now. It's all right." She felt like a knife had passed   
  
through her heart when she saw the damage done to her child. Her leg was broken, in at   
  
least two places and the rest of her body was a mass of cuts and abrasion ranging from   
  
deep and long to shallow and small. She looked dead. Serena began to rock slowly back   
  
and forth totally forgetting that the man was near. Forgetting everything, but the girl   
  
cradled in her arms.  
  
Please, oh please wake up for me sweetheart. Please. She begged Reenie silently in   
  
her mind promising to be a good mother and a good student and to make pancakes for the   
  
rest of her life if only she would open her eyes. Miraculously the pancakes must have done   
  
it for she woke up.   
  
"Mommy? " Serena almost didn't hear it because it was so soft. She lifted her head and   
  
looked into her daughters ruby eyes and gave the most reassuring smile that she could   
  
muster.   
  
"Took you long enough you little spore. Oh Reenie I'm so glad you woke up. Are you   
  
all right?" She knew that it was a stupid question but she had to ask it. The sparkle was   
  
slowly leaving her eyes and Serena could tell that she wouldn't stay conscious for very   
  
longer. "Hold on Honey, just stay awake a little while longer. I'll make it all go away, I   
  
promise you." Serena couldn't help but remember the promise that she had given not long   
  
ago and had failed to keep. She would protect her this time, she would. Slowly, ever so   
  
slowly as to not jar Reenie Serena stood up. She held out her arms and thought very hard.   
  
She had never attempted this in so much detail. The only other times that she had done   
  
this was to give back others energy, not to cure them from injures such as these. Reenie   
  
began to get lighter as her body started to float. It floated up and away from Serena.   
  
Reenies head was tilted to the side so that she could keep her eyes on Serena. She smiled,   
  
a slow and somewhat weak smile but it was there. Serena's confidence grew and a white   
  
glow surrounded Reenie. Serena felt herself go inside of Reenies body. Through the skin   
  
and the muscle. She started at the legs finding the bone and bringing it back together with   
  
painstaking slowness and with the utmost care. When the bone was mended properly she   
  
moved to the cuts and bringing muscle and skin tissue together and sealing them with an   
  
imaginary kiss, as one would kiss a child's hurts and say that they were all better. When   
  
  
everything was perfect and back to normal she replenished the blood cells that had been   
  
lost. The glow disappeared and Reenie floated down to a standing position in front of   
  
Serena. Her skin had a healthy glow to it and her cheeks were flushed. Feeling a little   
  
weak herself Serena fell to her knees and grabbed Reenie in a hug that seemed like it   
  
would never end.  
  
"My darling, you're all better now."   
  
Reenie hugged her mother back and quietly said yes, in truth she never doubted that she   
  
would be. When they parted they found that the rest of the scouts had arrived and were   
  
standing with their backs to them in a circle. They weren't about to let anyone near the   
  
two Princesses. Serena's mind finally registered that the man Nubius was still there. She   
  
felt the anger start to simmer inside and slowly she stood up pushing Reenie behind her in   
  
a protective gesture. However Reenie had slightly different plans and stepped out infant   
  
of Serena. She took Serena's hand and hoping that she would trust her determinedly   
  
walked over to Nubius. Taking her hands she gave him a reassuring smile, much like her   
  
mothers and Serena's. Turning to Serena she looked into her blue eyes so filled with   
  
questions and uncertain unwillingness, then in they were cleared of both and Serena   
  
nodded saying in terms of sort that she was wary but trusted Reenie explicitly. Reenie   
  
joined their hands between her own and waited. Sure enough she saw Serena's eyes go   
  
slightly hazy and knew that she was remembering way back into the past. Shock and pain   
  
and understanding crossed her face. When her eyes were clear again she looked at the man   
  
across from her.  
  
"Uncle?" A flicker of hope filled her face and Reenie saw and empathized with it. She had   
  
  
felt that same on going when she discovered that Serena was her mothers past self. She   
  
had needed the confirmation of that then, she was homesick and was looking for anything   
  
familiar to latch onto. She couldn't even imagine the depth of Serena's hope though   
  
because Serena had lost her family so long ago and had given up hope that someone of her   
  
family had also survived the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and in fact had started her   
  
life over without them. When Nubius nodded Serena didn't bother reminiscing or   
  
questioning and jumped into his arms. He caught her apparently familiar with her   
  
spontaneous ness and held her tightly whispering to her that it was all right and she   
  
shouldn't cry. It was then that Reenie felt hands gently touch her shoulders and looked up   
  
to see Darien smiling over her.  
  
" Come on sweetheart lets give them some privacy."  
  
As she grabbed his hand she saw a flicker of pain and loss in his normally calm facade.  
  
"Darien? What's wrong?"   
  
The flicker was gone just as quickly as it had appeared and she thought that she had   
  
imagined it until she looked where his eyes were looking. And it dawned on her. He had   
  
lost his family and they weren't ever coming back.   
  
"I'm sorry, do you miss your family very much daddy?" He smiled and lifted her over   
  
his head into the familiar piggy back style that he usually carried hr in.  
  
'No, Small Lady, in a way I do, they cannot ever be erased from my memory, but I didn't   
  
lose a family, I gained one. Serena, the girls and you are my family now. And I'm happy   
  
that she has found someone that she obviously loved very dearly."   
  
With that he turned and carried her over to the back of the chamber where they waited for   
  
the reunion to end. Serena and Nubius were still hugging and exchanging phrases of   
  
sentences so that there conversation sounded much like this.   
  
"Oh, Uncle..."  
  
"My darling bunny..."   
  
"I missed."  
  
"I can't believe that I..."   
  
" And then there was..."  
  
"I know..."   
  
" .. When I remembered..."   
  
" I'm so sorry I wasn't there for..."  
  
" I missed you so much..."  
  
Neither one of them was making any sense nor so it seemed to the spectators in the back   
  
of the room, but they apparently understood all of what each other were saying. After a   
  
few long minutes of reconciliation they parted and walked over to the scouts, Reenie and   
  
Darien.  
  
  
"I would like all of you to meet our former enemy, my Uncle Nubius from the Silver   
  
times." Serena smiled and let go of her uncle's hand to walk over and take Reenies. She   
  
sidled up to Darien and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around her   
  
possessively and waited. "Uncle this is my past fiancée, and future husband, Prince   
  
Endymion ruler of the past Earth and Future Moon and Earth." Her uncle looked Darien   
  
up and down then smiled and clasped his hand.   
  
"My dear boy it is my pleasure to meet the esteemed man that my Bunny has given her   
  
  
heart to." A look passed between them and Serena held her breath hoping that Darien   
  
would forgive what her uncle had done in the past and accept him for the man that he truly   
  
was. She didn't know what she would do if they didn't get along. She did love them both   
  
so much. Fortunately she didn't have to make a choice. After agonizing seconds the both   
  
smiled and acknowledged that they were both someone that the other one could depend   
  
on. Serena let out a breath that she barley knew she had been holding. It was okay.   
  
"So if he's your uncle then why did he attack you?'   
  
This was directed from Michuru. Serena was slightly startled she had forgotten that the   
  
three outer scouts had showed up.   
  
"Where did you three come from?" she asked pushing aside Michurus question for the   
  
minute. She was completely confused now. The outer scouts sighed, she may be their   
  
Queen and Princess and one of the strongest people that they knew but some times she   
  
was just too air headed to believe.  
  
" We came from the future at the Queens command, she seemed to think that you were in   
  
some sort of trouble and would need our help, however, the trouble seems all for naught.   
  
Now could you answer Neptune's question." This was from Haruka who was slightly   
  
impatient being awoken from her sleep and sent to the past. She was not always this curt   
  
so Serena let it pass. "  
  
Uranus, the Queen has not been wrong before, please don't dismiss her warning so   
  
quickly."  
  
Setsuna said this quietly so not to offend her friend. Uranus took in the rebuke silently   
  
and waited for her princess to answer the question. Serena thought about it for a minute.  
  
" I really can't say why," she stated. " The only time that I can remember someone I love   
  
turning on me was when Queen Beryl brainwashed Darien and took him to the Negaverse.   
  
Maybe that's what happened. Uncle Nubius was brainwashed!"  
  
Serena was pleased without his observation then she noticed that Darien had visible   
  
blanched at the reminder of the pain that he had at one time caused her.   
  
"It's all right Muffin, you didn't know." She leaned up and kissed him again. He hugged her   
  
closer to him so that Reenie was slightly squished in-between them.   
  
"Heeey! Watch it!" she said screwing her small face up in a disgusted and yet indulgent   
  
look. Nubius smiled thinking of another girl who had the same face when she was in a   
  
pinch. She had especially made that face during all of the sappy romantic parts of the fairy   
  
tales that he had read to her before bedtime. How had this happened? What had he been   
  
thinking? He reapplied his mind to what the group was doing and had to smile when he   
  
saw what was happening. Amy who had quietly stood near bye watching with a smile was   
  
now, well... how should he phrase it, stunned. That was really the only word that he could   
  
think of to fit her expression. The reason for the stunned look was Serena, of course. She   
  
had apparently just pulled Mercury's pocket computer out of the air and was busy typing   
  
away like an expert at the keys.   
  
"What? How? When!" Amy was stuttering away trying to figure out what had just taken   
  
place. The others were just as surprised. Serena, that little minx of his, seemed oblivious to   
  
the chaos that she had caused. He had to smile; she still knew how to keep everyone on   
  
his or her toes.  
  
'There!" she exclaimed, with a 'Yippee I found it' sort of voice. Then she looked up, and   
  
burst into giggles. The rest of the group he saw was not amused.   
  
"Just when and how did you do that? Pluto asked this question. She was the protector of   
  
time and had never heard of something like this, it would have disturbed the time / space   
  
continuum, wouldn't it have? Serena made one of her faces, she didn't want to tell them   
  
how she had done it, and she didn't want them to be mad that she had done it to them with   
  
out telling them she was doing it.   
  
"Serena, come on, tell them." It was Darien, who was also curious and wondering if she   
  
had ever done this to him. But he had managed to hide his curiosity by pretending that he   
  
wanted her to spill it all to the scouts. Bravo! Nubius thought. That was clever of him.   
  
Nubius himself wanted to know but also didn't want to seem as if he did. So he thought   
  
that Darien's cover was masterful, and silently applauded him. Then switched and   
  
applauded both of his nieces. Both Serena and Reenie knew that Darien wanted to know   
  
and even though Reenie didn't know the secret she stood by her mom and they both gave   
  
him a very reproachful look for trying to fool them. They were smarter than everyone   
  
though, Nubius said to himself, but how smarter? Serena looked a little guilty as she told   
  
them how by accident one day she had conjured up one of Rae's spirit be - gone papers or   
  
whatever they were. She had been fooling around with her sub space pocket and had   
  
wished that she had one of Rae's papers to maybe make the homework go away, stupid   
  
thought of course but anything had been worth a try. Unfortunately she had brought her   
  
hand out of her packet at that exact minute and had found... one of Rae's papers! She had   
  
then tried other things one of them Amy's computer. She found that she could conjure any   
  
of the scouts items or small powers, such as a fireball, or lightning ball, any time that she   
  
wanted to. Of course she had only done it discreetly and when she had need of them, such   
  
as now. She then proceeded to neatly change the subject and everyone's thoughts to why   
  
she had needed it.   
  
Very Nice. Nubius thought. That was something only a gifted royal could accomplish.   
  
She had been taught to do that by watching her mother advert potential disasters during a   
  
meeting of the planets. She had done it quite well.   
  
"So why did you need it? I could have found what ever your looking for if you had asked   
  
me." Amy sounded a bit miffed. It was as if Serena had stolen her job! Serena however   
  
sensed this concern and said in a placating voice.  
  
"Oh, Amy, I would have asked you to do it, but I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to find.   
  
I felt something earlier in the halls of the volcano, and since you weren't there with me I   
  
didn't know how to describe it. Believe me, your much more adapt at using this computer   
  
thingy then I am."  
  
She had added ' thingy' as an attempt to revert to her older blonde sort of voice. It had   
  
worked and now Amy was no longer feeling threatened. "I needed it to try and find out   
  
what this feeling was, if there was something out there. I found it, and um it's moving   
  
quite close to us. All I know is that it felt like a woman." She stopped and seemed to   
  
ponder this for the moment. Then she took another glance at Mercury's' computer. "What   
  
the..." she said and then gave the computer over to Amy, "Tell me that you see what I   
  
see."   
  
Amy looked at the screen and her eyes widened. "But, It can't be." She whispered and   
  
then looked around the room. "Where..."  
  
"Come on you two, what's going on?" Uranus was getting quite upset at not knowing   
  
what was going on. "Well, you see, that thing that Serena saw, or felt. The one that she   
  
said was coming closer? Well, it's right on top of us. Its in this room!"   
  
Amy had kept her voice down low and the scouts had leaned in close to hear her they now   
  
jumped back and while simultaneously scanning the room the made once again the circle   
  
around Serena, Reenie, Darien, and now Nubius.  
  
"Where is it?" Sailor Venus questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Mercury continued to glance around the room and keep a watchful eye   
  
on her computer screen.   
  
Serena? Do you feel it? Reenie questioned knowing that only Serena could hear her.   
  
She didn't want to show her worry to the other scouts. Not now, she was newly coronated   
  
as a full-fledged scout and wasn't going to show any weakness. Serena had to smile she   
  
had done the very same thing a time or two. Yes, it is getting colder, and I sense   
  
blackness. It's forming, stay between Darien and me O.K.? She thought this with a sense   
  
of urgency to it so that Reenie would follow the directions. Then she transferred   
  
wavelengths so that she could talk only to Darien.  
  
Darien? Its here, about twenty feet over to the right its her. Oh, Darien. She's evil so   
  
dark that I can't see any light in her soul. .  
  
Darien heard this and glanced to the right. He had felt it too; apparently the scouts were   
  
picking up on it and were tightening the circle around them.  
  
Yes its there. How's Reenie doing?   
  
Of course he had to think of Reenie first. He always does.   
  
She thought this forgetting that he could still hear her thoughts.  
  
Of course I do, She is our future, She's small and worried and not as strong as you are.   
  
I love her as much as you, maybe more so because she is a part of you and our love.   
  
Serena flinched now aware that he had heard her and sent back I know that, it was just   
  
force of habit, I love her too, and you shouldn't have been listening in on me you UN   
  
mannered cad!   
  
She almost turned her nose up just as a finishing touch but refrained form doing it, barley.   
  
The sound of laughter rang in her head and suddenly she heard a new voice.   
  
Come on you two, this is serious and Darien Reenies fine, just a little scared. Good   
  
show my dear on that last remark by the way.   
  
Uncle! Stay out of this.   
  
Serena had to laugh as well and then Darien joined in They sobered up real quick however   
  
when The Darkness that they had felt manifested into the shape of a woman right in front   
  
of them. Reenie unconsciously squeezed closer to Darien, as did Serena.  
  
"Proc! You two faced bitch! You helped Beryl and pretended to be my friend as my life   
  
was torn to pieces. I'll kill you." Nubius said this through clenched teeth as he stared at his   
  
once partner in evil.   
  
  
  
"Ha, you little rat? You couldn't hurt a fly if it was dead and lying infested on your nose."   
  
  
Proc sneered. "You couldn't even kill this worthless brat when se was already half dead   
  
from the force field blasts. I even made them strong enough to kill a mortal with one   
  
impact. You still couldn't do it. I'll just have to finish her and that Moon Bitch too all in   
  
one blow!"   
  
She started to raise her hands when Serena said in a low and menacing whisper.  
  
  
" First off, I will be the one to kill her Uncle. And you, you witch aren't worth my energy.   
  
  
But I will take great pleasure in ripping you to shreds for what you have done to my   
  
family. And don't you ever use such foul language in front of my daughter again."   
  
With this said Serena teleported right out of the circle of scouts and directly in front of the   
  
embodiment of what she was sure was a snake in clothing. The scouts however angry   
  
they were at Serena for getting beyond the reach of their protection like that had to   
  
grudgingly admit that at this time they all thought that Serena could take care of herself.   
  
The closed the circle around the remaining occupants and waited for the bomb to fall.  
  
"You, Pitiful little rabbit of the Moon, small weak little princess? The same one who used   
  
to run crying to her mother every time it thundered? I hardly doubt it. I did take great   
  
pleasure in causing your family great pain. You know that don't you? When your Uncle   
  
turned on that worthless whore of a Queen I thought that was the first time that I ever   
  
saw her cry. She told no one of course, had to be the martyr about it. And you, Ha, you   
  
went searching everywhere for him on that rock of a Moon. And when you couldn't find   
  
him you wouldn't talk to no one for two months. I felt it, that pain that you had over his   
  
  
loss. It was a glorious feeling. Oh, and when you felt that simpering brats turmoil that was   
  
even better. I almost dyed from the pleasure of it. You deserved it every thing, every loss,   
  
every injury. And you have more to come, for I will let you live; however barley, to see   
  
your prince, and friends die. I'll make sure that you're the one who tares them apart too. "   
  
And with that she threw her head back and gave off a wail like no other. Suddenly all   
  
Serena felt was ice, creeping over her brain. Then needles of hot fire were pushed into it.   
  
  
He couldn't move! Could only grasp her head to try and shut it out. Her scream echoed   
  
through out the chamber, and the others tried to run forward and inter fear. But invisible   
  
chords held them back. Reenie opened her mouth to let forth-soundless wails. She felt her   
  
mother closing off to her. Darien and Nubius could do no more then scream in frustration,   
  
as they too felt Serena slipping. And then they all fell to the ground as the strings were cut.   
  
Every scout and person looked at Serena who was there physically but her light was un -   
  
seeable in each of their hearts and minds. She was gone. Locked somewhere far away. She   
  
stood with her eyes closed facing them.   
  
  
"Open your eyes, you are mine to control now." Proc laughed, this was going to be even   
  
more fun than torturing that pink haired child. And everyone gasped when Serena's eyes   
  
snapped open and stared at them. No longer was there a spark in them, they weren't even   
  
blue any more, they were more of a gray white color and were simply dead. The scouts   
  
were worried, Serena just wasn't there anymore, usually they could feel her deep inside   
  
somewhere, there had always been that white spark of light ever sense they had found her,   
  
and even before. Confused and for the first time very frightened they stared at Darien,   
  
hoping for some answers. Darien was however to desperately searching his loves face for   
  
any sign of the old Serena. "Destroy them! Slowly." Proc sneered, very certain of her   
  
power over Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gave her no doubts stepping closer to her former   
  
comrades and raising her hands. Mercury was typing desperately on her computer trying   
  
to find a way to free Sailor Moon. The scouts could only look on as she called her Dream   
  
staff into being in her hands. Raising it she whispered  
  
"Cosmic Dream Action." Unlike the old Sailor Moon she said it without emphasis and   
  
seemed to be in a trance. The group sent out a cry of protest and covered Reenie with a   
  
futile effort to save her from the impending attack. However it didn't come. Sailor Moon   
  
lowered her hands and the staff disappeared. "What! Why didn't it work?" Proc was   
  
turning a slight shade of red in her agitation.  
  
"I forgot," whispered Nubius. He and Darien exchanged a glance of dawning   
  
understanding.  
  
"It doesn't work anymore!" The scouts and Proc were obviously lost and were also   
  
wanting some explanations, Proc seemed ready to blow a fuse when Neptune finally posed   
  
the question.  
  
" Why?" Everyone, including Proc seemed to lean further in to hear the explanation.  
  
"Well, Sailor Moon could only use the staff when her and Sailor Chibi Moon transformed   
  
together, or in other words when Chibi Moon depended on Sailor Moon for her powers.   
  
However now that Chibi Moon is a scout in her own right, and they o longer need to share   
  
Sailor Moons powers the staff no longer works." Everyone except Mercury still looked   
  
lost. Darien sighed.  
  
"It needed both of their dreams and souls to work." A collective sigh went though the   
  
chamber.   
  
"So she's useless now, well what was the point of that?" Proc said looking at Sailor Moon   
  
in disgust.  
  
"No she's not, she can still..." Venus realized her blunder with a gasp and shut up   
  
abruptly. The others looked at her as if they really were considering strangling her.  
  
"Still use what? Well then, maybe she isn't as useless as I thought. Lets see what she can   
  
do." Proc raised her hand and said in a methodical voice.   
  
"Kill them with something very painful." Sailor Moon paused as if not knowing what to   
  
do. Then she raised her hands and called the Holy Grail. The scouts gasped knowing that   
  
the grail could easily take them all out. However it appeared then disappeared just as   
  
quickly.  
  
"Now what!" Proc looked like a tomato now and spitting mad. The scouts just stared and   
  
then grinned. Serena could only use the grail when she was pure in thought.  
  
"Fine then I will have to create a weapon for you. Out of your own energy of course."   
  
She squinted her black eyes and Sailor Moon started to drain pink energy.   
  
"No! Don't do that," Mars cried out seeing her friend start to fall. Sailor Moon however   
  
didn't fall and after a while stood up straight again.  
  
"She has even more stamina then her mother. I've never seen someone regain her energy   
  
that quickly."   
  
Nubius was a little wary now. If she could regain energy that fast then she could spend   
  
quite a lot of it before she actually tired. In Procs hand something started to form. A staff   
  
almost as long as Saturn's glaive took shape. On the top shimmered a crystal ball about   
  
the size of Sailor Moons fist inside danced billion tiny pink and gold stars. Made out of   
  
  
Sailor Moons pure energy of innocence and light, the evil Proc couldn't hold it for very   
  
long for fear of being disintigrated herself. The staff floated over to Sailor Moon who   
  
caught it and handled it with the expertise of a master who had used it for centuries. This   
  
was bad, really, really bad. What were they going to do now? Darien was still looking for   
  
some sort of recognition. He sent out a mental plea to Serena knowing that if she   
  
  
happened to use the new weapon on them they would be killed for certain.   
  
Please Buns, Please wake up. Fight!   
  
He watched her eyes and thought he saw a glimmer. Then he saw it again. She was   
  
fighting! He tried again and felt Nubius join in.   
  
My dear child, wake up, your too good to do this, we have so much to do still.   
  
Tears started to form in Sailor Moons eyes. They spilled over when she raise the staff and   
  
started to turn. "Moon Star..." All of the scouts joined in on the hopeful plea.  
  
Serena please, Come back to us!   
  
Signals glowed on foreheads and flew to Sailor Moon. Her staff glowed and twinkled   
  
leaving a trail where it had swirled around her. Sailor Moon let out a frustrated cry as the   
  
next word came out. "Pale..." Suddenly Reenie who had remained in a terrified silence   
  
became a blur. "Mamma! Please don't you promised to protect me, you promised to   
  
protect the world! Please Mamma remember." The girl caught hold of Sailor Moons skirt   
  
and clutched it refusing to let go. Sailor Moon stopped her twirling and stared down at the   
  
small child with a spark of recognition in her eyes.   
  
"Reenie?"  
  
"Yes mamma, are you O.K. now?"  
  
Serena was free! But what was she holding? It felt familiar but where had it come from?   
  
She gazed down at the small upturned face. What was going on? She remembered   
  
coldness and fighting it and then she had heard Darien's voice pleading with her. And the   
  
others she glanced over at them she had heard them as well. She was puzzled but here and   
  
it was better then nothing. She smiled and nodded, but no wait! There it was again it was   
  
creeping closer to her icy fingers grabbed at her brain and she felt like she was being   
  
ripped apart.  
  
"Reenie get away from me, please!" Reenie shook her head.   
  
"No Serena I won't go." She buried her face in Serena's stomach and clutched harder at   
  
her. 'Please honey, I can't ...I can't... aghh!" She tried to fight it, but the fingers had nails   
  
that refused to let go of her.   
  
No, No, No! I wont let you win! She struggled trying to remember good warm   
  
memories such as her and Darien on their first date, her mom, her, and Reenie baking   
  
cookies on one of the few snowy days that they had in Tokyo. But the memories were   
  
getting harder to think of.   
  
"Serena, fight it!" She looked up to Darien's face. Dear sweet Darien, he was so strong,   
  
always her rock of support. It made it easier to hold on just long enough to forcefully push   
  
  
Reenie away from her towards Darien and her uncle. "Please, take care of her." She   
  
pleaded and then it was over. Darkness and frigid cold seeped into every pore in her body.   
  
This time however she could still see and hear what was going on. She supposed it was   
  
that witch that was the cause of it. She wanted Serena to suffer. And all she could do was   
  
suffer now.   
  
"Noooo! Serena!" Reenie couldn't believe it; they had had her back for a while, for a few   
  
precious minutes. She had seen the old Serena. She had to do something. She was a Sailor   
  
Scout now and not just any Sailor Scout but Sailor moons predecessor, the future Sailor   
  
Moon. And it was time that she saw what she could do. Knowing that she was still young   
  
and untrained in many of the things that only came with time and experience she still knew   
  
what she had to do. Tearing her self from her father's arms she stepped out to the middle   
  
of the chamber, right in front of Sailor Moon and the witch who controlled her.   
  
'Moon Pink Crystal Make Up!"  
  
Raising her fist into the air she went through her transformation. To the outside viewers it   
  
only took a flash of two seconds before she was fully clothed but to her those two seconds   
  
slowed down and she watched her self-change into her sailor uniform. She glowed pink   
  
and tiny hearts swirled and flashed over her body. A star appeared on her forehead and   
  
transformed into a golden tiara with a solid white crystal gracing the center. Ribbons   
  
appeared on her arms and legs and changed into white boots and gloves with pink trim.   
  
Her shirt was made out of chains and chains of connecting hearts and became white with   
  
pink hearts gracing the bottom and the waist. At the apex of her waist sat an even larger   
  
pink heart. Her front and back bow was see through and made out of the lightest pink. It   
  
was so light that it looked white. Finally she came to a stop and instead of the old Chibi   
  
Moon or civilian Reenie there was the new and improved Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
I'm going to have to change that name, now what will I call myself? New moon? Naw   
  
not yet, that would undermine Sailor Moon.   
  
She heard her great uncle say the word Crescent. It as what he had called his sister back   
  
in the Silver Times. It had a nice ring to it and still showed that Sailor Moon was the   
  
leader. Yes, Crescent Moon would do nicely.  
  
"I am Sailor Crescent Moon and I will get even with those who dare to challenge the   
  
earth and those that I love!"  
  
She ended it with her and Sailor Moons customary stance.   
  
"And that means you!"   
  
"You? You couldn't hurt me any more than this pathetic sop can!" Proc said gesturing to   
  
Sailor Moon. She was right of course Sailor Moon was stronger. Crescent Moon would   
  
have to free her first. Serena could take out this evil woman in a Moon minute. She had to   
  
distract the woman first.   
  
"Pink Moon Cleansing Halo!"   
  
The attack served well enough to distract the woman while Reenie took action. She   
  
looked into Serena's eyes and saw a small twinkle of the old Serena. There was hope, she   
  
wasn't completely gone this time, and she was still fighting! Crescent Moon raised her   
  
hands up to the Heart shaped Brooch on her chest and concentrated as Serena and the   
  
Queen had taught her to do. Slowly the Silver crystal of the future emerged, she still didn't   
  
know where it had gone after disappearing earlier but it was back now and that was all   
  
that mattered. Once the crystal was in the air Crescent Moon began to glow with white   
  
energy. She started to turn and became a blur until she stopped suddenly. No longer was   
  
she a scout, now she was a princess.  
  
"I am the Princess Serenity of the Future. Heir to the Moon Kingdom, Earth, 3oth   
  
century Crystal Tokyo, the Silver Imperium Galaxy and its crystal! I will not forgive your   
  
trespasses!" She gave the woman her best imperial stare and looked at the frozen Sailor   
  
Moon. Closing her eyes she thought only of Serena. The crystal began to glow.  
  
Serena saw what was happening, what couldn't possibly be happening. Reenie hadn't used   
  
the Crystal since they had defeated the Wiseman. The Queen had been present to guide   
  
her and help her to use it. Now there was no one to help. Serena couldn't move. If Reenie   
  
used the crystal and didn't control the flood of energy, she could easily be killed!  
Reenie No! She thought desperately. Then she was aware that the words had actually   
  
come out of her mouth! Reenie opened her eyes and smiled.   
  
"It will be all right Serena, I'm a full fledged Sailor Scout like you were when you first used   
  
the Crystal. " After giving a small tight smile she closed her eyes again.   
  
Reenie meant what she had said, she remembered her mother telling her how she had just   
  
become a sailor scout when she had remembered her past and used the crystal to defeat   
  
her first enemy. If Serena could do it then so could she, besides she wasn't going to use it   
  
all, just enough to free Serena. She slowly felt herself slip into the Crystals power emerged   
  
in the white light she tried to direct it into Serena's soul, to cleanse it. But it was difficult,   
  
more difficult then she had thought. The light refused to move any ware. She felt more   
  
then sensed Proc coming at her. Involuntarily she sent the beam in that direction. Proc saw   
  
it coming and managed to make up a counter attack that slowed it down but didn't save   
  
her from getting seriously hurt from the beam. With that out of the way Reenie tried again   
  
to make the light go towards Serena. She counted on the scouts to take care of Proc until   
  
she was done now. The woman was weak enough now. She tried and strained with all of   
  
her might but it was just to hard. She felt like crying she wasn't strong enough! She wasn't   
  
trained right! Somehow Serena must have forgotten to teacher her a vital part of using the   
  
Silver Crystal.   
  
Oh Please! Someone help me. She thought desperately. Then it was as if two hands   
  
covered hers and she felt even more power, a golden power that surrounded her white   
  
energy and began to slowly force it towards Sailor Moon. Reenie knew that it was Darien   
  
that helped her. Only he and the King had that gentle touch and golden light.  
  
Its all right little one, the Crystal is a very difficult thing to control. Even your mother   
  
needs someone's help to keep it in line. She let out the breath that she didn't know she was   
  
holding and felt the way to Serena's heart with her own. Once the beam of energy got   
  
close enough to Sailor Moon it seemed to take flight on its own. It went straight into   
  
Sailor Moons body and made her glow from the feet up.  
  
Serena could only watch in horror as Reenie tried to control the power the Crystal was   
  
emanating. Oh God! she couldn't control it, She thought as she saw her daughter frown   
  
and start to tremble.   
  
Oh please won't someone help her? Serena knew that no one could hear her, or so she   
  
thought. Darien must have felt her anxiety for her transformed into Prince Endymoin and   
  
walked over to stand behind Reenie with his large capable hands on hers. She felt his   
  
power join Reenies and gave a sigh of relief that he would guide her. Once the beam of   
  
light got close enough she felt its familiar power and tried to welcome it into her body. It   
  
worked and she felt it flow through her veins cleansing the darkness and banishing the   
  
cold. When at last she felt the last cloying fingers separate from her mind she closed   
  
herself off to further power, knowing that too much would be over whelming and   
  
dangerous. She watched as Reenie fell into Darien's arms drained from her first real taste   
  
of the Crystals unlimited power.  
  
Oh, Small Lady I am so proud of you, my darling. She swore that she could feel   
  
Reenie smile in her heart and knew that she would be fine after a long rest. Finally able to   
  
move her own body she turned to the witch that had started it all. The scouts had kept her   
  
busy and she was no longer paying attention to either of the Sailor Moons. Serena smiled   
  
cynically when she realized that the woman was also trying to keep her way to low cut   
  
gown from falling off of her boobs. She gazed at the mysterious stick in her hands,   
  
Well, lets see what you can do She vaguely remembered the words and as she   
  
concentrated they came back to her. Slowly she started to twirl the staff  
  
"Moon... You will pay for the pain you have caused." Proc seemed to realize what was   
  
happening and with a horrified look on her face turned to Sailor Moon.   
  
" Star... You miserable witch, this is for my uncle.' Proc stood up and desperately tried to   
  
erect a protective field around her.  
  
"Pale... and Small Lady, Die and never return to my planet."   
  
White light went up through the staff and swirled in it making the small silver and gold   
  
stars dance wildly as if they were trying to break free of the Crystal that held them. Proc   
  
opened her mouth ready to give it her all, knowing that she would lose anyway.  
  
"BEAMS!"  
  
Serena stopped her spinning motion and felt the rush of energy burning through her   
  
blood, it was way more intoxicating then the last attack of hers was. The stars that were   
  
  
so desperate trying to get out did so, in a wonderful dazzling display they flew straight as   
  
an arrow to their target.  
  
"Nooo, Damn you Moon Brat! May your precious world die a cold and freezing death."   
  
The black field crumbled under the onslaught of stars and light and then in a twinkling   
  
shower of light the witch that had tormented Serena's family for so long was gone. Sailor   
  
Moon felt a tingle race down her spine at the threat that Proc had made but never - the -   
  
less raised her hand and mockingly waved good-bye sweetly, knowing that as the last   
  
sight that Proc would ever see. She promptly then fell to her knees from exhaustion and   
  
the staff disappeared. Darien and the rest of the group came over in a flutter of worried   
  
comments of ' Are you all right? How do you feel? Can you make it back home? Why do   
  
you always get the good attacks? Serena raised her head in disbelief at the question. Mars   
  
stood with her hands on her hips and pretended to glare at Serena. Serena just smiled   
  
knowing that was the way that Rae showed her concern. After Nubius helped her to   
  
her feet Serena detransformed and took Reenie from Darien's arms. Cradling her she   
  
turned to everyone else who had also detransformed into his or her civilian clothes.  
  
"Lets walk home, and on the way maybe grab a burger?"  
  
Disbelief showed an their faces and then the laughing started. Even Nubius was laughing   
  
as he clapped Darien on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, lets, I haven't eaten good food in such a long time. I'll eat anything." Reenie took   
  
that time to wake up.   
  
"No you wont, just wait until this meatball head tries to make you something. And you   
  
thought that being brain washed was bad!" She smiled up at Serena. "You can let me go   
  
now, I'm a big girl I can walk. ' Serena just looked down her blue eyes dancing and   
  
grinned.  
  
"All right." she said and promptly dropped Reenie on her butt.   
  
"Owww! What you do that for?" She wailed rubbing her sore bottom.  
  
"For trying to use a dangerous crystal when you aren't ready for it," Reenie could tell that   
  
Serena wasn't really mad, so she didn't take exception." and you did tell me to do it."   
  
Reenie grimaced, she had told her to do it. Getting up she took Serena's hand and   
  
Darien's and followed everyone out of the room.  
  
"So how do we get out of here anyway?" Nubius asked innocently.   
  
"What I thought you knew!" Serena shouted. Reenie then decided to rebuke Serena for   
  
being rude to her uncle. Then Nubius told Reenie to stay out of it, this was followed by   
  
Serena agreeing with Nubius and Reenie wailing about how it was so unfair because now   
  
there was two of them against her. Everyone groaned. This was going to be a very long   
  
walk home. Long, but happy.   
  
************************************************************************  
*************88  
  
Well, that was an O.K. ending, my sister says that it ended too quickly but hey it is my first   
  
fan fiction. And guess what? I already have the next one swimming around in my little   
  
head! Holy goodness, this is great, oh I have to go start typing for the next one NOW!   
  
See you all later!  
  
  
Crystal Wings 


End file.
